Voyage, voyage
by Zoline
Summary: Le NCIS contre attaque. Entre sentiments, danger, plaisir et terrorisme, le Jeune Tony et son si apprécié mentor Leroy Jethro Gibbs sont plus que perturbés... FIC POUR ADULTES.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Le ding habituel de l'ascenseur résonna dans la pièce. Ziva, assise à son bureau, releva la tête en un sourire narquois.

« Visiblement, ta montre n'est toujours pas à l'heure, Tony ! »

- Figure toi que certains ont une vie nocturne, Ziva! , répondit l'intéressé.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre que oui, effectivement, les chauves-souris ont une vie nocturne et qu'elle avait en effet remarqué de troublantes similitudes avec lui, lorsque Mc Gee, un café à la main, fit son apparition;

« Salut Tony !

- Salut à toi, le bleu, fit-il dans un soupir, il est pour moi ce café? » , continua t-il en s'approchant.

Le jeune agent détourna rapidement le gobelet en répondant d'une voix neutre:

« Non, pour Gibbs. »

Le regard de Tony traversa la pièce pour s'arrêter sur un bureau...vide. Il venait de s'apercevoir que personne ne lui avait gueulé dessus et qu'aucune claque n'avait atterrit sur sa tête.

« Ou est Gibbs? »

Ziva fit un signe de tête en regardant vers le haut et Mc Gee répondit:

« Chez le directeur Vance, Tony.

- Pourquoi ?

- Est ce que tu crois qu'on le sait?, répondit Ziva, visiblement passablement énervée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant de la situation. Cela fait une heure qu'il est enfermé la haut ! »

Au moment même ou l'israélienne répondait, Gibbs descendait rapidement, guère plus calme que la jeune femme.

Il s'arrêta un moment devant l'Italien.

« Tony ! Tu est venu bosser finalement ? J'avais cessé d'espérer !

- J'ai eu un problème de voiture, patron. Elle s'est encore...

- Ça fait trois fois en une semaine ! Change de garagiste, Tony !

- Mais c'est vrai ! J'ai... »

La traditionnelle claque lui fit fermer la bouche, alors que Gibbs continuait:

« De toute manière, tu n'en aura plus besoin d'ici là ! Préparez vos valises , rendez vous dans deux heures à l'aéroport, on...

- A l'aéroport? Mais ou on...

- Tu le saurais si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase !, continua Gibbs en frappant de nouveau Tony derrière la tête. Direction Marseille. »

Ziva allait demander des précisions, surprise, mais Gibbs la devança.

« Dépêchez vous ! On a pas toute la nuit !

- Mais pourquoi...

- Je vous expliquerais à l'aéroport. Allez! , cria-t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur, talloné par Mc Gee, qui, concentré, établissait déja mentalement la liste de ses affaires à prendre.

- Combien de temps resteront nous, patron?

- Prenez de quoi vous habillez pour une semaine, Mc Gee. Ca devrait suffir. Pas de questions, j'ai dis que vous attendrez l'avion pour les explications, dit-il en voyant la bouche de Tony s'ouvrir, qui se ferma instantanément sous le regard noir. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les agents arrivaient au parking lorsque Tony se rendit compte que sa voiture était évidemment... chez le garagiste.

Devançant le problème et ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps, Gibbs le poussa quasiment de force dans la sienne et démarra en trombe. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déposait Tony qui eu juste le temps de sauter à terre avant que la voiture ne redémarre dans un crissement de pneu.

Tony prit sa clé et sortit directement un sac de voyage. Se doutant bien qu'il ne devait surtout pas être en retard, il commença à rassembler ses affaires tout en réfléchissant. Le voyage s'était passé dans un silence glacial et Gibbs avait semblé tendu. Il n'avait pas osé dire un mot. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il détestait être en rogne avec Gibbs, même si, et il se l'avouait, il adorait le provoquer. Il reconnaissait lui-même que c'était un peu puéril comme « jeu ». Il aimait voir Gibbs réagir à ses remarques, et même s'il l'engueulait, il apercevait souvent un éclair d'amusement dans son regard. Il arrêta brusquement de s'agiter. Il se rendait compte que Gibbs comptait beaucoup pour lui et qu'il avait besoin qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Que Gibbs s'intéresse à lui. Justement, le problème était bien dans ce nom. Pourquoi Gibbs? Pourquoi ressentait t-il un besoin d'attention aussi fort de la part de l'ex marine?

Avant que ses réflexions n'atteignent un stade que Tony avait du mal à apercevoir, il rejeta rapidement son regard sur la pendule.

Quoi? Merde, vite !

Un quart-d'heure plus tard, la voiture qui l'avait emmené plus tôt crissait sur le goudron.

Attrapant son sac à moitié remplit, il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à s'organiser, il sortit précipitamment, revint en arrière, prit son DVD préféré, on ne sait jamais, et s'installa sur le siège passager.

Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa ceinture que la voiture effectuait son demi tour et s'engageait à toute vitesse sur une route limitée à 50 km/h.

Après avoir prit le soin de « s'accrocher », Tony observa Gibbs. Concentré, il tourna néanmoins son regard vers Tony.

« Tu n'as rien oublié?

- Je crois que non, répondit Tony en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, il aurait pu prendre son gel douche, et que son dentifrice n'aurait pas été de trop... »

Dubitatif, et soupirant légèrement malgré le léger sourire qui se dessinais sur ses lèvres, Gibbs lui dit qu'il verra avec les autres...

Ils arrivaient à l'aéroport et sortaient leurs affaires lorsque la voiture de Mc Gee s'arrêta à leur côté, suivit de près par Ziva. En voyant le sac de Mc Gee, Tony ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Le bleu, c'est pas trois mois qu'on part, y'avait pas besoin de ramener tout ton appart!

- C'est déjà mieux que d'oublier la moitié du nécessaire, Tony!, s'amusa Gibbs.

- Je te signale, Tony, que ce n'est pas toi qui doit te transporter le PC et tout le matériel pour communiquer. Vous m'avez tout laissé !

- Il faut apprendre à s'imposer, Mc Gee », intervint Ziva, tout en lui prenant cependant l'ordinateur portable des mains.

Et c'est sur cette dose de bonne humeur que l'équipe embarqua à bord de l'avion, filant droit vers l'Hexagone.

« Bon , alors maintenant que nous sommes DANS l'avion, tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui se passe? », lança Tony à la cantonade et plus précisément à un certain ex-marine.

S'installant sur son siège, Gibbs regarda Tony. Il était évident qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et était dévoré de curiosité. Il se demanda par quoi commencer puis commença son récit.

« Vous vous souvenez tous d'un certain Ashton Ivanov, n'est ce pas?

- Le terroriste qui a manqué tué Mc Gee avec une bombe il y a quelque semaines? intervint Ziva tandis que Mc Gee grimaçait.

-Oui, répondit Gibbs en hochant la tête, et qui nous a savamment échappé à la dernière minute, continua t-il en serrant les poings. Il était à la tête d'un beau trafic d'armes et d'explosifs qu'il comptait ramené nous ne savions où. Enfin, maintenant, nous le savons. En Libye.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a quelques jours, trois marines ont été retrouvés morts sur « Le Naufragé », un navire français de guerre en partance pour la Libye. Les services secrets français ont remontés la piste d' Ashton Ivanov, et se sont aperçu dans le même temps que des armes étaient cachées sur le bateau, celles que les terroristes n'avaient probablement pas eu le temps d'emporter après avoir tués les trois marines...

- Qui se sont sûrement trouvés au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit sur le navire et ont vu quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas du voir...

- Probablement, Ziva. Or, ils se trouvent que les terroristes sont toujours en France et attendent probablement cachés quelque part l'arrivée d'un nouveau navire allant ou faisant escale en Libye... ou même leur propre bateau. Étant donné que nous avons travaillez sur ce groupe, que nous connaissons leurs méthodes, et que cette affaire relève de l'Internationale, nous sommes envoyés en France pour aider les services français à trouver ces terroristes, et les ramener en Amérique où ils seront jugés et probablement condamnés.

- Nous allons donc collaborés avec les français?

- Pas directement, Tony. D'autres équipes ont aussi été envoyés et nous avons été répartis.

- « Le Naufragé » est déjà repartit? , demanda Ziva, déjà concentrée.

- Non, il repart dans deux jours, ça nous laissera le temps de repasser dessus, même si l'équipe française l'a déjà fait. »

Tony s'étira et une question beaucoup plus pratique lui vint:

« Et on dort où?

- Le directeur Vance s'est occupé des formalités. Il nous préviendra à l'arrivée.

- Humm... Un hôtel avec vue sur la mer et...

- Vu la saison, Tony, et le tourisme de masse, je dirais plutôt une cabane au milieu d'une campagne perdue avec des...

-Ziva! Ne casse pas mes rêves ! »

Retenant un sourire, Gibbs les laissa se chamailler et se retourna vers son hublot, réfléchissant à la manière dont ils effectueraient les recherches.

Au bout d'un moment, les agents s'arrêtèrent eux aussi et s'installèrent tranquillement au fond de leurs sièges.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, les lumières d'un avion clignotèrent sur la piste d'atterrissage.

Tony bailla, et attrapa son sac. Ziva sortait des toilettes, et fît de même, tout comme Mc Gee qu'il fallut réveiller brusquement. Gibbs descendait déjà la passerelle.

Ils montèrent dans un taxi et filèrent vers la ville illuminée.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello !

Navrée, je ne me suis pas présentée dans le premier chapitre ( pas encore habituée a publier sur ce site ! ^^ )

Donc, je suis Zoline, j'écris des fics NCIS, et celle ci a déjà été publiée sur un autre forum.

C'est bien sûr un Slash Tony/Gibbs qui contiendra quelques scènes disons... interdites aux plus jeunes ! XD

Je publierais relativement vite parce que cette fic est terminée.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^

Chapitre 2

Alors que Mc Gee commençait à refermer les yeux, Tony demanda:

« Tu sais parler français, patron?

- Je me débrouille...

- Moi aussi. Et toi Tony? Tu ne sais pas ?, interroga Ziva

- A moitié. J'ai fais un voyage en France il y a quelques années avec des copains de fac...

- Avec des copains de fac? Tu n'as pas du beaucoup apprendre la langue! se moqua la jeune femme.

- Figure toi que si, Ziva! Puisqu'on a visité et qu'il a bien fallut se débrouiller pour bouffer et se loger et que... »

La sonnerie du portable de Gibbs le coupa alors qu'il començait à décrire à l'Israëlienne la jolie parisienne qu'il avait rencontré. Gibbs lui fit signe de se taire et répondit:

« Gibbs!

- Ici le directeur Vance. Le voyage s'est bien passé? Où êtes vous?

- Dans un taxi qui attend de savoir où nous enmener, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête à Tony. En effet, le chauffeur venait de se retourner et les questionnait.

- Parfait. Etant en plein été, il m'a été impossible de vous trouver un Hotel. Heureusement, je vous ai dégotté un « gîte ». Le concept est très connu en France. Vous allez investir une petite maison, située à une dixaine de km de la mer, durant cette semaine. Vous vous débrouillerez comme des grands. Les propriétaires vous attendent. Je vous envoie l'adresse. Je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux.

- C'est bon, Léon. C'est déjà pas si mal », répondit Gibbs, espérant intérieurement que l'un des trois zigotos assis dans ce taxi sache cuisiner.

Dans le même temps, il communiqua l'adresse au chauffeur.

« Bien. Tenez moi au courant. »

Gibbs aquiesca et raccrocha.

« Ou est ce que l'on va, patron?, questionna Mc Gee, que le coup de téléphone avait réveillé.

- Dans un gîte, Mc Gee.

- C'est quoi, un gîte?

- Je croyais que tu avais séjourné en France, Tony!

- Dans un hotel, Ziva! Pas dans un... un...

- Gîte. C'est une sorte de location de vacances à la semaine, le renseigna Gibbs.

- Oui, et je pense que c'est une meilleure idée que l'Hotel. Nous serons indépendants, ça limitera le risque que quelqu'un surveille nos faits et gestes, ce qui serait facile en interrogeant les bonnes personnes dans un Hôtel », intervint Ziva.

Gibbs hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord et Tony soupira. S'il avait bien comprit, il n'y aura personne pour s'occuper d'eux.

Une petite heure plus tard, le taxi s'engagea dans une allée bordée d'arbustes. Ils descendaient quand une vielle dame, en robe de chambre et chaussons rose, les accueillit.

« Bonsoir! Je suis Mme André, mais on m'appelle Ivette. Je suppose que vous êtes les quatre amis américains qui.. »

Tony sourit. Vance avait sûrement jugé inutile de dire à la vielle dame qu'ils étaient des agents spéciaux traquant de dangereux terroristes. Se méprenant sur le sourire de Tony, Ivette s'exclama:

« Oh, pardon! J'ai parlé en français ! Do you speak french? », demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit et même Gibbs ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Son accent était épouvantable ! Mais il se reprit rapidement et répondit d'une vois neutre:

« Oui

- Formidable ! Vu l'heure qu'il est et le décalage horaire, je vais vous laisser faire vous même le tour du propriétaire. Vous devez être épuisés », continua-t-elle alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée.

Arrivée sur le seuil, elle leur remit les clés et s'éloigna en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit et en précisant qu'elle passerait demain matin.

La serrure cliqueta et les agents entrèrent.

La maison était petite mais chaleureuse. Elle avait visiblement préparé leur arrivée. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et le frigo était plein, ce que s'empressa d'aller vérifier Tony. Ivette avait pensé à laisser des sandwiches et Tony se servit.

Ziva était, quand à elle, allée inspecter. Elle revint en disant:

« 2 Chambres, 2 salle de bain, un bureau-bibliothèque. Je ne dors pas avec Tony!

- Pourquoi? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir te retenir de me sauter dess... »

Ziva levait les yeux au ciel et allait relancer la remarque en précisant qu'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine lorsque Mc Gee demanda:

« Doubles ou Simples?

- Quoi?

- Les chambres...

- Lit double dans les deux », répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le frigo avec un regard assassin pour Tony. Qui n'écoutait plus du tout.

Si Ziva ne dormait pas avec lui, elle dormirait soit avec Gibbs, peu probable, soit avec Mc Gee, possibilité plus envisageable.

Donc, il dormirait avec... Gibbs... dans le même lit. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Une tape derrière la tête le réveilla. La conversation paraissait avoir continué sans lui.

« Tony!

- Oui patron?

- Je t'ai posé une question! »

Voyant que Tony ne comprenait pas, il répéta:

« Tu veux utiliser la salle de bain?

- Heu... oui...

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu attend ! »

Tony fila rapidement et Gibbs le suivit mais bifurqua vers la chambre. Bleu ciel, cette dernière faisait écho à la mer visible au loin. Il installa ses affaires puis partit en direction de la deuxième salle de bain.

L'italien laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps et ferma les yeux. Après avoir apprit qu'il allait, à priori, dormir avec Gibbs, il avait bien besoin de se refroidir les idées. Car oui, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher, après ce qu'il avait ressentit, son patron l'attirait. Physiquement, du moins. Il frissonna. Être attiré, presque sexuellement, par un homme ne le gênait pas. Non, il n'avait pas toujours rajouter de « e » à « amant ». Il couchait avec les femmes... autant qu'avec les hommes. Sans être amoureux. Les hommes l'éxitaient et il aimait sentir des muscles fermes tout contre lui. Il avait découvert ça très jeune, ne l'avait pas toujours accepté, mais vivait aujourd'hui parfaitement bien avec sa bisexualité. Et même, quitte à choisir, il préférait les hommes. Sexuellement, il était plus épanouit avec des hommes. A la douceur d'une femme, il aimait davantage le corps à corps brut et les sensations ressenties quand il faisait l'amour avec un homme.

Mais de là à sauter sur Leroy Jethro Gibbs, marié 4 fois, hétéro dans l'âme, y'avait un pas!

Et pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, il avait déjà été troublé par l'ex-marine. Son regard bleu l'avait fait frisonner. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait tacitement refusé de regarder plus loin. Mais le fait de savoir qu'il allait coucher av..., non dormir, ne compliquons pas la situation!, avec lui avait réveillé les sensations qu'il essayait d'enfouir depuis quelques temps.

Soupirant, il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il avait laissé son gel douche sur le rebord de sa baignoire... à 10 000 km de là. Ok. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit dans le couloir... où il heurta soudainement Gibbs.

« Heu... désolé patron, j'allais demander à Mc Gee de me prêter son...

- Ta main., le coupa Gibbs, cachant discrètement son trouble de voir un DiNozzo JUSTE entouré d'une petite serviette, les cheveux trempés, des gouttelettes ruisselant sur son torse...

- Quoi?

- Ta main, Tony. »

En voyant Gibbs ouvrir son gel douche, Tony comprit et tendit sa main ouverte où Gibbs versa une généreuse portion de liquide vert. Menthe. Il adorait la menthe. C'était viril et éxitant. Comme l'homme en face de lui. Il n'était pas étonné du goût de l'ancien marine qui, soit dit en passant, continuait sa route.

Avant que ses réflexions ne le mène à un stade où la douche froide serait nécessaire, Tony se précipita sous le jet-d'eau.

Gibbs, de son côté, n'était guère mieux. Tony l'avait... troublé. Oui, troublé. Il n'utilisait généralement pas ce terme avec les hommes, pensa-t-il. Et ne les matait pas non plus par la même occasion. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Pourquoi le jeune Italien lui faisait t-il cet...effet?

Coupant court à sa pensée, il se contenta de finir rapidement sa douche afin de laisser la salle de bain à ses deux autres agents.

Prestement habillé d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un boxer, Tony entra dans le chambre. Il tomba nez à nez avec Gibbs. Tournant la tête vers un côté du lit, il demanda:

« Je dors là?

- Non, sur le canapé ! »

Un grand éclair de déception traversa les yeux de Tony, et Gibbs, le voyant si dépité, s'empressa d'ajouter:

« Tony! Je plaisante!

- Ahh... », répondit Tony en retrouvant son sourire.

Gibbs aurait juré avoir vu une lueur de désir éclairer les iris verts.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello !

Merci a Roxane pour sa review ! ^^

A défaut des sentiments, l'enquète avance un peu pour nos deux loulous !

Avec l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage ! =)

Enjoy !

Chapitre 3

Crevé, Tony bailla puis décida que la meilleure solution pour remédier à ce problème était de se mettre au lit, ce qu'il fit consciencieusement.

Gibbs, de son coté, effectuait un tour dans la maison.

Il passa une tête par le bureau, et constata que Mc Gee avait installé l'ordinateur et le matériel pour communiquer avec Vance et les autres équipes. Le jeune agent était d'ailleurs sous la douche, tandis que Ziva s'installait dans la seconde chambre. Cette dernière ressemblait beaucoup à la première, seul les murs verts pâles dénotaient.

« Tout va bien, Ziva?

- C'est Ok, Gibbs. La propriétaire à penser à tout, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Bien, nous levons l'encre demain 9 h max. Préviens Mc Gee.

- Ça marche. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Ziva. »

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à repartir, Mc Gee déboula:

« Patron! Vous savez où Tony à mit mon dentifrice? Je lui ai prêté et...

- Il est probablement dans l'autre salle de bain, Mc Gee.

- Ahh... oui... sûrement. Merci. Bonne nuit, patron.

- Bonne nuit. »

Et Gibbs s'en retourna dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil. Tony dormait comme un bébé.

Il le contempla. Le corps fin et élancé. Les muscles visibles à travers le tee-shirt. Le sourire angélique. Les cheveux ébouriffés. Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et voilà. Ça recommençait. Ce picotement dans les moindres nerfs de son corps. Cette envie de le... toucher, de... caresser ce corps.

Doucement, avec précautions, il vint soulever les couvertures et s'allongea à côté du jeune Italien. Il écouta la respiration légère, observa les yeux qui papillonnaient. Tony rêvait.

Son propre souffle s'était accéléré. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une attirance physique pour un homme.. . Et pourtant, c'en était une. Il le sentait jusqu'au fond de ses tripes.

Il se retourna de l'autre côté et se concentra pour oublier son agent en fermant les yeux.

Le voyage aidant, le sommeil finit par l'emporter.

Tony devait être endormi depuis 3-4 heures lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, habité d'une sensation bizarre. En effet, il s'aperçut qu'il était à moitié sur Gibbs, qui, chose étonnante, avait passé inconsciemment un bras autour de sa taille. Anticipant sur ce qui pourrait se passer si l'ex-marine se réveillait et le voyait dans cette position, il se dégagea doucement, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre, il distingua le corps à côté du sien.

Et ses pupilles se régalèrent. Ayant visiblement eu trop chaud durant cette nuit d'été, Gibbs avait enlevé son tee-shirt et dormait torse nu, à peine couvert. Tony regarda les muscles alignés, les abdos dessinés sans excès, la poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier parsemée de poils grisonnants.

Sa main le démangeait. Il avait envie de la poser sur ce torse, et de sentir la peau contre ses doigts.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il approcha la main, hésitant, et sa paume vint heurter la poitrine de l'homme. Il bougea les doigts, lentement, le caressant sensuellement dans un mouvement presque imperceptible.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que l'ancien marine qu'il croyait endormit à côté de lui était parfaitement réveillé. Et la main posé sur lui le brûlait. Et sa respiration s'accélérait. Son torse se souleva plus rapidement, et Tony retira soudainement sa main, croyant l'avoir éveillé.

Gibbs regretta presque immédiatement ce sursaut mais continua de feindre l'endormissement total, espérant que la main baladeuse reviendrait. Mais le problème était: Qu'est ce que signifiait ce geste de Tony? Ça ne lui avait pas semblé qu'amical, loin de là... Le jeune agent était t-il aussi attiré par lui qu'il l'était?

Tony, juste à côté , retenait sa respiration, et se mordait les lèvres, contrôlant l'éxitation qui s'était emparé de lui à ce simple geste. Ce n'était pas qu'une sensation physique. C'était bouleversant. Beaucoup plus. Le sentir endormi tout près de lui, être si proche de l'homme, lui procurait un bien être incroyable. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait presque jamais ressenti mais qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement. Ça suffit. Il devait arrêter de se mentir. Il ferma les yeux. Ses sentiments se bousculaient.

Il était amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui. De Leroy Jethro Gibbs. D'un marine dans l'âme. De son patron. Il était tombé amoureux de lui. Il se le répéta une bonne dizaine de fois, se rendant compte que son esprit le savait déjà depuis longtemps. C'était grisant, et extrêmement excitant.

Ça faisait beaucoup pour une nuit. Se rendre compte qu'il crevait d'envie de faire l'amour avec Gibbs, c'était une chose, qu'il en était amoureux, c'en était une autre. Plus difficile à gérer.

Il allait devoir faire avec. Il aimait ce boulot plus que tout, et le quitter et quitter l'homme qui le dirigeait lui serait insupportable.

Essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, Tony se tourna sur le côté et enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures. Autant essayer de dormir, où il ne sera pas en forme demain.

Gibbs ouvrit lentement les yeux, fatigué. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, se réveillant sans cesse, perturbé par le geste de Tony. Doucement, il sortit du lit, alla prendre un douche, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La cuisinière affichait 7h00. Il chercha quelque minutes le paquet de café puis mit en route la cafetière.

Appuyé sur le plan de travail, il attendit. La maison était silencieuse, il était apparemment le seul réveillé. Ouvrant le frigo, il d'aperçu qu'il ne contenait pas grand chose. En effet, Mme André avait laissé de quoi faire le premier repas du soir et le premier petit déjeuner, mais il était logique qu'ils soient obligés d'aller faire les courses. Ils y passeraient en rentrant, soupira-t-il.

Il avait aujourd'hui prévu d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur « Le Naufragé », histoire de voir comment la bande à Ivanov avait procédé afin de cacher les armes. L'après-midi serait consacrée à l'élaboration des recherches dans les jours suivants. Il avait idée que les terroristes attendaient sagement cachés l'arrivée de leur bateau. Qui n'arrivera sûrement pas en plein port. Le meilleur moyen de les avoir était de repérer les alentours, de se renseigner dans les réseaux pour savoir à peu près où le bateau serait susceptible d'amarrer. Il suffira ensuite de tendre le piège. Tout ça en douceur. Ivanov était malin, et devait se douter qu'il était recherché. Mais peut être pas de l'ampleur des moyens mis en place pour ça. Il faudra faire serré, jouer les touristes un peu curieux, pas très malins. Se faire oublier. Inutile de les rechercher activement à tous les coins de rue, il suffit juste d' attendre que le lapin sorte du terrier, pensa-t-il.

Un toussotement le tira de sa pensée. Mc Gee se tenait à côté de la porte de la cuisine. Surprit, le patron demanda:

« Un problème, Mc Gee?

- Non, rien, patron. J'étais juste réveillé et je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah. Vous voulez mangez?

- J'étais venu pour ça... »

Gibbs laissa échapper un petit sourire et Mc Gee répondit. C'était rare qu'il parle avec son patron d'autre chose que d'une enquête et il avait plaisir à découvrir l'homme un peu plus détendu.

Ils s'installèrent à table, un café noir pour Gibbs, et du chocolat chaud pour le jeune agent. Le petit déjeuné fut agréable et ils bavardèrent en mangeant de la brioche et des biscottes au beurre.

Ce fut Ziva qui les interrompit. L'Israélienne sortait tout juste du lit,et avait elle aussi un creux à l'estomac.

« Bonjour.

- Bien dormi, Ziva?

- Si Mc Gee ne bougeait pas autant, sûrement! Mais à quoi tu pensais pour être autant...agité?

- J'ai repensé à l'explosion, et...ça m'a perturbé... avoua t-il.

- Le contexte est différent, Mc Gee. Ca n'a rien a voir avec ce que c'était il y a deux mois, ajouta Gibbs.

- Je sais, patron.

- Relativise, Mc Gee ! Il doit être bien planqué et je ne pense pas qu'il ait l'intention de mettre le nez dehors ! » Précisa Ziva.

Gibbs aquiesca et la jeune femme vint les rejoindre à table. Il regarda l'horloge. Il était 8h00. Il n'allait quand même pas avoir besoin de sortir Tony du lit!

Tony, justement, était réveillé et dans une situation critique. Il venait de faire un rêve pour le moins... torride. Avec comme principal protagoniste Gibbs, qui faisait un magnifique strip-tease. Il s'était réveillé avant la fin, frustré, et une bosse dans son boxer. Il soupira. Nom de Dieu, il n'était pas censé voir son patron comme un amant potentiel !

Il restait à traverser le couloir avec discrétion, pour ne SURTOUT pas se faire remarquer...

Il entendait des voix à la cuisine, tout le monde devait être levé et il devait commencer à être tard. Si ça continuait, l'un d'entre eux finirait par débouler! Avec précaution, il se coula hors du lit, prit ses vêtements et le nécessaire, ouvrit la porte au moment ou Gibbs pointait au début du couloir.

3,2,1,0! Il se précipita à la salle de bain à toute vitesse et s'enferma, devant un Gibbs ahuri.

Qu'est ce qui se passait? Il alla voir la chambre mais tout paraissait normal, mis à part son gel douche à moitié refermé. Tony n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions, il n'allait pas aller le demander à Mc Gee dans cet état, et s'était servit.

Gibbs haussa les sourcils et retourna à la cuisine.

« Il est réveillé?

- A la douche.

- Je vais l'imiter, répondit Ziva en s'en allant.

- Patron? J'ai installé le matériel dans le bureau, si vous avez besoin de...

- J'ai vu, Mc Gee. Bien. Je tiendrais Vance au courant ce soir. », dit-il en se levant.

Il débarrassa ses affaires au lave vaisselle et prit une carte, étudiant les quais de Marseille.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Tony arriva, alors que Mc Gee prenait sa place sous la douche. Gibbs se forca à le regarder, éssayant d'éffacer les événements de la nuit précédente. Mais Tony sentit le malaise, son patron n'était pas...naturel.

Etant donné qu'ils partaient dans 15 minutes, il se dépêcha cependant de prendre son petit déjeuné.

Ziva et Mc Gee revînrent, Gibbs leur expliqua à tous le plan de cette journée, et les agents montèrent en voiture.

Il étaient près du navire quelques minutes pas tard. C'était un grand bateau, visiblement bien équipé. Ce qui était normal vu la situation explosive en Libye.

Ils allèrent à son bord, et le commandant leur expliqua rapidement les faits.

La cale avait été nettoyée, et aucune trace ne montrait que des marine's avaient été assassinés.

« Oui, les services français ont déjà tout nettoyé, puisque l'enquête a été résolue...

- Vous aviez remarqué quelque chose, des déplacements inhabituels, des bruits suspects, avant ce drame? Demanda Gibbs

- Non, honnêtement, rien. Ils ont été très discrets.

- Où vos hommes n'ont pas été efficaces.

- Agent...

- DiNozzo.

- Agent DiNozzo, les hommes à bord de ce navire sont formés, ils n'ont rien à se reprocher. Et même si cette possibilité était envisagée, elle pourrait s'expliquer. Ces hommes partent à la guerre et se prépare physiquement et psychologiquement à affronter des situations très dures. »

Tony resta dubitatif. Un navire comme celui-là se surveille!

Ils continuèrent leur enquête en allant examiner le terrain où les hommes d'Ivanov avaient cachés leurs armes. Aucun indice ne laissait supposer une possible planque.

Ils allèrent ensuite interroger l'équipage, répartis en deux groupes, Ziva et Mc Gee d'un côté, Gibbs et Tony de l'autre.

Le patron et L'Italien arrivaient sur le pont quand une exclamation les fit sursauter:

« Jethro! »

Surpris, Gibbs se retourna, et un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage. Il avait parfaitement reconnu cette voix!

« Will! »

Un marine, blond aux yeux noir, environ du même âge, s'approcha et ils se serrèrent dans les bras, plaisantant et riant.

Tony, surprit, observait de loin la scène. Ils avaient l'air de se connaître...et pas qu'un peu!

Will embrassa Gibbs sur la joue et le lacha enfin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu aurais pu me le dire!

- Je ne savais même pas que tu étais sur ce navire! Qui est français, de plus!

- Quoi? Mais je t'ai envoyé une lettre! Je te disais que je partais en Lybie!

- Je n'ai jamais reçue de lettre..

- Encore une erreur de la poste ! »

Gibbs sourit. Voir Will lui faisait un bien fou. Mais il se rendit compte que Tony ne devait rien y comprendre. Alors, il fit les présentations:

« Will, Tony DiNozzo, un des agents de mon équipe. Tony, Will, mon meilleur ami. Rencontré dans les marine's, évidemment.

- On a fait toute notre carrière ensemble.

- Tempête du désert?, demanda Tony.

- Exact, aussi.

Will serra la main de L'Italien, puis se retourna vers Gibbs.

« J'aurais adoré te voir plus, mais tu sais que le bateau prend la mer dans 1 heure. Je suppose que ta présence à un lien avec les meutres. C'est donc si grave que ça, qu'ils envoient des agents spéciaux américains?

- Plus sérieux encore que tu ne le crois. Dis moi, tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial dans les dix derniers jours? »

Will secoua négativement la tête, et Tony nota au passage qu'il était Sergent. Bizarrement, un sentiment de...jalousie apparaissait. Qui ne faisait que confirmer son diagnostique. Il était bel et bien amoureux. Il était jaloux d'un homme dont il ne connaissait rien et qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des vues sur Gibbs. Il était sacrément atteint, pensa-t-il.

Il se détourna, laissant les deux hommes discuter en privé, et alla intérroger les autres membres de l'équipage.

Pendant ce temps, Will demandait:

« Ton agent... Tu travailles depuis longtemps avec lui?

- Oui. Pourquoi?

- Non, rien. Enfin, si. Tu l'intéresse.

- Quoi? Will, arrête de plaisanter!

- Je ne plaisante pas et tu le sais. Parce que tu t'intéresses aussi à lui.

- Will, tu me vois 10 minutes, et tu crois deviner ma vie sentimentale? Je ne fantasme pas sur les hommes! Tony et moi, nous nous entendons bien, et c'est tout.

- Faux. Tu observais ses réactions lorsque tu me parlais, et c'est pour ça que tu as réagis si vite pour nous présenter. Et lui me prend comme un...concurrent. »

Gibbs, stupéfait, écoutait. Will avait toujours eu du tact, il le reconnaissait. Mais là...

Il préféra changer de sujet:

« Et toi alors? Toujours célibataire?, plaisanta t-il?

- Et non!

- Humm... homme ou femme?

- Femme!

- Vraiment? Tu laches les hommes?

- Lilou est magnifique, je me sens vraiment bien avec elle, répondit-il en souriant. Pourquoi? Intéressé? »

Gibbs lui donna une boutade amical. Il avait toujours su la bisexualité de Will, et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il était content que son ami ait trouvé sa perle rare.

« Bon. Tu ne va pas laisser ton agent questionner tout seul tous les membres de l'équipage? Aller, hop, au boulot!

- Will... Fais attention à toi...en Lybie...

- Cap va aller. Je t'écrirais.

- T'as intérêt ! »

Ils se séparèrent en s'embrassant amicalement de nouveau, alors que Tony revenait:

« Personne n'as rien vu, rien entendu... A croire qu'Ivanov les a tous drogués...

- Ca ne nous avance pas à grand chose. On rejoint Mc Gee et Ziva, et on y va. Rester plus longtemps ne nous servira à rien. »

Il se tourna vers Will:

« Will, bonne chance...

- J'espère que vous trouverez celui que vous cherchez. Salut, Tony.

- Au revoir.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Gibbs adressa un dernier sourire à son ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la terre ferme.

Le vrai travail commmençait.

Voilà pour cette suite !

N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	4. Chapitre 4

Et la suite directe ! ^^

Chapitre 4

Tony se sentit soulagé. Et idiot. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux!

Gibbs, de son côté, décida d'oublier pour un temps les paroles de son ami et de se concentrer sur l'enquête. Un grognement le tira de ses pensées.

« Heu... désolé patron...mon ventre... il est déjà 14h00..., s'excusa Mc Gee

- Mc Gee! Q'est ce que je dis sur les excuses?

- Ahh, oui, c'est...

- Bon, nous allons trouver un endroit où casser la croûte », le coupa Gibbs en observant les alentours.

Les bars-restaurants ne manquaient pas. Faisant signe à ses agents, il se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux et ils s'installèrent à la terrasse. Ils ne portaient pas leurs vestes NCIS, Gibbs ayant pour but évident de passer discret. Ils observèrent les cartes. Le serveur vînt quelques minutes plus tard:

« Avez vous fait vos choix, messieurs dames?

- Pour moi, ce sera le plat du jour, répondit Mc Gee

- De même » précisa Gibbs.

Tony choisit moules marinières-frites et Ziva prit du poisson accompagné de légumes croquants.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, mais rapidement. Le serveur revint leur proposer des cafés et Gibbs en profita pour le cuisiner un peu:

« C'est assez tranquille, comme endroit.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tous les grands navires militaires sont ici, alors, pour les croisières et les visites, c'est plutôt de l'autre côté.

- Et il y a des coins sympa dans les environs, sans trop de touristes?

- Ahh, si vous vouliez éviter la foule, ce n'était pas Marseille qu'il fallait choisir comme destination. Il y a bien des quais plus tranquilles, mais c'est assez déconseillé, si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire. Disons que c'est occupé. »

Gibbs hocha la tête, en mode touriste effrayé. Ils payèrent et allèrent « se promener ».

« Apparemment, ce serveur n'était pas prêt à nous en dire plus, soupira Ziva

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit conseillé. Nous allons nous répartir en deux groupes. J'irais avec Mc Gee du côté touristique, voir les commerçants, repérer. Vous, vous continuez avec les grands navires, militaires et commerciaux. N'hésitez pas à intérroger les capitaines, on ne sait jamais, Ivanov a peut être prévu de faire quelque chose sur l'un de ces bateaux.

- Ok, Gibbs. On se retrouve vers quelle heure?

- Disons 6h00. Ici. »

Ils se séparèrent et firent leur enquête. Gibbs fut rapidement énervé par les touristes impatients qui se bousculaient, mais réussis à avoir quelques informations.

De leur côté, les investigations de Tony et de l'Isarëlienne étaient plus calmes, mais ne furent guère utiles.

6H00 arriva et ils se réunirent.

« Vous avez appris quelque chose d'important?

- Rien de très utile, patron. Tout a l'air normal aux alentours.

- Les commerçants nous ont parlés de certains coins, un peu louche. On ira y faire un tour demain. On rentre.

- Déjà patron?

- Ce n'est pas bon si l'on nous voit trop fouiner, Tony. Inutile de trop traîner. Il faut passer au supermarché, en plus. »

Sa voix était désinvolte mais Tony le trouva différent. Comme depuis le début de la journée chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Alors qu'ils marchaient, leurs regards se croisèrent et Tony eut un instant l'impression qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Il rougit très légèrement et ralentit. Mc Gee, qui suivait, demanda, s'étant aperçu que L'Italien semblait ailleurs:

« Ça va Tony?

- Avance, Le bleu. C'est bon. »

La voix était relativement sèche, mais c'était toujours comme ça que Tony se protégeait. Le jeune agent comprit et respecta son silence.

Ils rejoignirent la voiture et Gibbs se dirigea vers le centre-ville.

« L'un de vous trois sait-il cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable?

- Je m'en sors, patron, » répondit Tony.

Gibbs, surprit, ne répondit rien. Il avait toujours imaginé que L'Italien ne se nourrissait que de pizzas et de plats préparés.

« Je sais cuisiner aussi, Tony.

- Vous vous débrouillerez tout les deux. Prenez ce que vous avez besoin pour 6 jours. Mc Gee et moi, on va au rayon des petits déjeuné, dit Gibbs en se garant sur le parking.

- OK, patron! »

Tony et Ziva arpentaient les rayons quelques minutes plus tard en essayant de s'y retrouver parmi tous les noms français. Ils achetèrent notamment des pâtes, Tony voulait évidemment cuisiner italien, des légumes, des steaks, du poisson frais, autant en profiter lorsqu'on a la mer à côté.

Gibbs et Mc Gee les revirent à la caisse, avec un panier remplit de brioches, de beurre, de chocolat...

Ils chargèrent le coffre et rentrèrent au gîte.

« Ce soir, c'est spaghettis bolognaises, façon DiNozzo!, clama Tony la porte à peine passée.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir, ou commander chinois tant qu'il est encore tant...

- Je te signale, Ziva, que MES spaghettis polonaises sont les meilleures d'Italie.

- Ah! Et qui a dit ça?

- C'est...

- Suffit! DiNozzo, en cuisine, je meurs de faim, moi !

- A vos ordres, patron!, répondit Tony en filant.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Gibbs. Il avait beau l'engueuler, il aimait voir Tony faire l'idiot et ce côté gamin l'amusait.

En attendant, il se dirigea vers le bureau, appelant Mc Gee au passage.

« Mc Gee? Tu peux joindre Washington?

- Heu... Oui, ça doit être possible... Laissez moi 5 minutes. Mais avec le décalage horaire, vous pensez pas que Vance dort?

- Eh, bien, il se réveillera, » dit Gibbs en sortant son portable.

« ...Oui...

- Gibbs.

- Évidemment... Qui d'autre à une heure du matin...

- Il est 7h30 en France. Allumez votre ordinateur, directeur, j'ai des choses à vous dire.

- J'y suis.

- Vous vous étiez endormi dessus?, demanda Gibbs légèrement moqueur.

- J'attendais votre appel. Connexion établie. »

Gibbs se pencha vers l'écran et vit le visage de Vance apparaître.

Leur discussion dura près d'une demi-heure, Gibbs informant des investigations et de la tactique mise en place. Vance approuva, au moment ou Tony hurlait que le repas était sur la table.

« Visiblement, vous avez trouvé votre cuisinier!

- J'espère. Bonne nuit, Léon.

- Reposez vous bien, Gibbs. Vous avez l'air fatiguez. S'il y a du nouveau, appelez moi demain. Sinon, dans quelques jours. »

Gibbs hocha positivement la tête, et Mc Gee coupa.

Il se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise tronait, a côté d'un Tony tout fier.

Tranquille, Ziva était installée et se servait.

« Finalement, Tony, ça à l'air comestible.

- Ca l'est, et plus que ça, Ziva.

- C'est bon, » dit Gibbs qui venait de goûter.

Tony sourit. Que Gibbs lui dise que c'était bon était important pour lui. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire autre chose que le plaisantin. Les yeux de Gibbs sourirent en réponse. L'échange de regard, quoique timide, ne passa pas inaperçu pour l'Israëlienne, qui sentit un petit quelque chose. Quoi... Elle ne sut le deviner mais se promit de les observer un peu plus.

Mc Gee, trop occupé à dévorer ses pâtes, n'avait pas fait attention.

« Hummm... Tony, je croyais pas, mais tu sais vraiment cuisiner!

- Eh oui, Mc Gee. Tu ne connais pas tout de moi..., lui répondit-il, mais son regard se dirigea vers Gibbs.

Qui comprit implicitement le message, sonnant presque comme un reproche.

Le repas se termina bientôt, et ils retournèrent tous dans leurs chambres respectives, ou investirent la salle-de-bain.

Gibbs et Tony se couchèrent presque en même temps, ayant retardé le moment de se retrouver seuls. Chacun craignait de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler.

Mais contrairement à ce qui aurait pu être supposé par les événement de la soirée, la nuit fut plutôt calme. Enfin, façon de parler.

Ils retenaient leurs souffles et ne bougeaient pas, n'osant se frôler. La situation était tendue. Chacun essayait de se calmer et de s'endormir, en occultant l'autre de ses pensées. Procédé guère efficace car ils dormirent d'un sommeil agité. A plusieurs reprises, Gibbs se réveilla, alla prendre un café, revînt se coucher, ressortit du lit, parcourut le salon en réfléchissant puis décida de prendre une douche... à trois heures du matin.

Ces allées et venues incessantes réveillait Tony, qui essayait de se faire le plus discret possible, et s'interrogeait pour savoir s'il avait un lien avec ça. A la troisième fois, il en déduisit que oui. La journée lui avait prouvé que Gibbs s'était aperçu de quelque chose, et il sentait que, quelle que soit l'importance de ce que son patron avait deviné, ça le perturbait. Tony sourit. Il préférait que Gibbs soit perturbé, plutôt qu'il n'en ait rien à foutre.

Gibbs ressortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle-de-bain et se recoucha. Au bout d'une demi-heure, épuisé par ses nerfs, il finit par s'endormir accompagné de Tony.

Ziva s'étira. Le jour était levé et elle se sentait... bien, tout simplement. Mc Gee dormait encore à poings fermés. Il avait été bien plus calme que la nuit précédente. Elle avait mieux dormi, même si

elle avait entendu quelqu'un se lever fréquemment dans la nuit. Au léger ronronnement de la cafetière, elle en avait déduit le coupable. Elle s'était brièvement demandé ce qui poussait leur patron à se lever aussi souvent, puis s'était dit qu'il faisait peut être des insomnies. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, elle venait d'entendre la porte d'une chambre s'ouvrir.

Elle se leva et se prépara.

Les agents étaient tous réunis autour de la table, et écoutaient attentivement Gibbs qui leur expliquait les endroits où il fallait jeter un coup d'œil. Un coup frappé à la porte les interrompit.

« Bonjour ! Comment allez vous ? Vous avez bien dormis?

- Ahh... Heu oui... Merci, Mme André. Et vous ? répondit Mc Gee, surpris par cette intrusion.

- Parfaitement bien, jeune homme. Alors, je suis venue voir si vous étiez bien installés, vous étiez absents hier. Avez vous découvert la région?

- Oui, c'est très joli.

- N'est ce pas ? Rien à voir avec les côtes américaines, hein? Je vous ai apporté des brochures et des dépliants sur les différentes activités proposées ici. Il y a des choses très intéressantes à faire. Découvertes en bateau, marchés aux poissons, visites de l'estran...

- Sûrement, mais nous avons déjà un programme pour aujourd'hui, hein, Jethro?, la coupa Tony.

- Oui. Tony.

- D'accord, alors... Bonnes visites ! Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis juste à côté ! »

Elle s'éclipsa pendant que Gibbs adressait un regard mi amusé - mi colère à l'Italien.

« Quoi ! Si je t'avais appelé « patron », elle se serait doutée de quelque chose, non? Là, elle croit toujours que nous sommes 4 amis en vacances !

- Exact, Tony », répondit Ziva avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus tendue. Gibbs était très irritable depuis ce matin, et particulièrement avec Tony.

« On y va ! », dit d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Ils décidèrent d'explorer la ville un peu plus en détail, sans se séparer. Certains lieux dit « non fréquentables » méritaient d'être observés plus scrupuleusement. La journée passa très vite, mais un endroit particulière attira leur attention à la fin.

« Gibbs. Regarde ça. Bien placé, ils pourraient facilement..., commençait Tony quand, soudain, ils entendirent un bruit sur le côté. Ils ne virent qu'une silouette s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

- Merde ! », hurla gibbs en se mettant à courir.

Mais l'inconnu était plus rapide et avait surtout l'avantage de connaître la ville.

« Merde !, se répéta Gibbs, Tony, tu n'aurait pas pu faire attention au lieu de dire des paroles inutiles?

- J'étais pas tout seul, à ce que je sache, non ?

- Il était vers toi ! Tu...

- Gibbs. C'était Kyle Stean, l'un des deux bras droits d'Ivanov.

- Je vous ai demander de m'interrompre, officier David?

- On est tous responsables. Je pense que vous devriez vous reposer. Vous n'arretez pas de nous engeuler et nous sommes du coup beaucoup moins éfficaces », soutînt Ziva

Gibbs lui jeta un regard noir mais fit demi tour en sortant rageusement les clés de la voiture. La porte claqua lorsqu'il rentra au gîte et il partit se calmer sous la douche.

« Tony? Je prépare le repas, Ok?

- Dac.

- ... Qu'est ce que Gibbs a après toi?

- Aucune idée, répondit l'italien en fuyant vers la seconde douche.

Décidément, pensa Ziva, la facture d'eau sera salée!

Voilà, voilà !

Reviews ? ^^ Si vous mettez ma fic dans vos favorites, j'apprécie que vous me disiez pourquoi elle vous plait !

La review motive pour poster ! =)


	5. Chapitre 5

_Coucou ! _

_Me revoila avec ce nouveau chapitre, interdit aux plus jeunes, celui là !_

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

Chapitre 5

La soirée fut courte, chaque personne étant plongée dans ses pensées. Ziva, tout à ses intérrogations, observait les deux protagonistes. Elle savait qu'il y avait un problème entre Tony et Gibbs. Et sentait que c'était personnel. Très personnel, au vu de la coquille dans laquelle Gibbs s'enfermait. Le repas avait été expédié sans paroles, et Mc Gee regardait un film avec Tony à la télé. Enfin, il comprenait un mot sur deux, mais Tony se chargeait de lui expliquer. Gibbs était cloitré dans sa chambre, et s'était en fait couché.

Ziva faisait quelques recherches sur l'homme croisé plus tot.

« Mc Gee, si tu veux dormir, ne le fais pas sur le canapé, lanca l'iraëlienne en sortant du bureau.

- Humm... Quoi ? Mais non, je regarde le film... là...

- Les yeux fermés ? T'as pas une méthode encore plus éfficace, tant qu'on y est?

- Humm. Ok. J'y vais. Bonne nuit Tony.

- Salut.

- Je vais me coucher aussi. Tu n'oublies pas d'éteindre les lumières du salon...

- Je suis plus un gosse!

- Je sais. » répondit la jeune femme

Tony tourna la tête. Ziva n'aurait jamais répliqué de cette manière en temps normal. Elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête et fila. Elle devait sentir la tension, se dit-il.

Il se replongea dans le film. Il n'avait aucune envie de retrouver Gibbs et de passer une aussi mauvaise nuit que la précédente. Mais bon... il devrait bien y aller. Avec un peu de chance, l'ex-marine sera endormi.

Il était 1 heure du matin quand Tony se décida à rentrer dans la chambre. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ouf, Gibbs avait l'air endormi.

Le jeune agent se déshabilla, enfila quelque chose, et plongea sous les couvertures.

Trop rapidement.

Il frola l'homme.

Aucun des deux ne su alors ce qui se passa. Un courant électrique vrilla l'ancien sergent, et coupa le souffle de Tony.

Toujours est t-il qu'ils se sautèrent littéralement dessus. Un mélange explosif de tension et de frustration trop longtemps accumulées les fit s'embrasser à perdre haleine, collés l'un à l'autre. La barrière des lèvres fut très vite traversée, et leurs langues se mirent à danser dans un ballet parfait où elles se caressaient, se découvraient, ne se séparant que pour mieux se retrouver. Dans l'explosif assaut, Gibbs avait involontairement prit le dessus et ses mains se baladaient dans les cheveux de Tony, descendaient sur les côtes, s'attardaient a la lisière du tea-shirt ou il sentait la peau frisonnante, en même temps que le dit Italien plaquait ses mains dans son dos, rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps, les imbriquant, les frottant dans des mouvement de bassins frénétiques et incontrolés.

Le manque d'air les forca à respirer et les laissa soupirer, Gibbs sentant tout particulièrement l'érection de Tony tout contre la sienne au travers des fines barrières de tissus.

Cette sensation nouvelle était incroyablement éxitante et il descendit ses lèvres sur la peau sucrée du cou de son jeune agent.

En réponse à la caresse qui maintenant parcourait délicieusement sa gorge, Tony plaqua ses mains sur les fesses fermes, déclanchant un grognement de désir de l'ainé. Mais être pratiquement bloqué et ne pouvoir caresser qu'une partie du corps de son patron, s'il osait encore l'appeler ainsi, le frustrait, et il renversa en un coup de rein bien placé la situation, alors que Jethro s'attaquait à son tea-shirt après avoir passé avidemment les mains dessous. Le vêtement vola d'ailleurs dans la bataille, et Tony se mit à lécher le cou offert, pour remonter vers les lèvres qu'il embrassa sauvagement, tout en entreprenant de les mettre à égalité.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent torse contre torse, puis totalement nus quand Gibbs tira malicieusement sur le boxer de Tony et que l'Italien s'empressa de faire subir le même outrage au sien. Et la situation, qui avait déjà largement dépassé les bornes patron / sulbaterne, dérapa encore plus vite dans une étreinte passionnelle. La bouche si délicieusement avide que Gibbs avait goutée un peu plus tôt descendit sur le torse, s'attaqua aux tétons dréssés, les mordilla, les lécha, les tympans enregistrant de délicieux râles de plaisir.

L'ex-marine redéssinait le dos de son subordonné et caressait du bout des doigts la peau satinée.

Mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il se retourna brusquement afin de dominer son presque amant qui se laissa faire joyeusement lorsque les mains douces et légèrement rugueuse suivirent ses muscles et commencèrent à descendre beaucoup plus au Sud.

Tony retînt son souffle. Ils avaient envie de beaucoup plus. Et malgré son inexpérience avec les hommes, l'instinct de l'aîné le guidait et sa paume effleura légèrement la virilité tendue qu'il caressa doucement, éblouit de cette sensation nouvelle, écoutant le résonnement des gémissements que Tony n'arrivait plus à retenir.

Ils furent rejoint par les siens quand la main de Tony rejoignit la sienne dans la chaleur de son entrejambe, et ils haletèrent en coeur. L'Italien arrêta soudainement sa main pour prendre celle de Gibbs, frisonnant d'anticipation, qu'il guida vers son intimité. Après un regard totalement lubrique en réponse aux yeux noir de désir, Gibbs introduisit doucement un doigt dans l'antre secrète de son amant qui gémit sourdement, et l'encouragea à plus. Ce que fit avec plaisir l'ancien Sniper qui inséra un second doigt qui bougea en rythme avec son coéquipier.

Mais Tony était bien trop impatient pour attendre plus et il releva les jambes dans une invitation sans équivoque. L'ex-marine, diablement excité, réagit au quart de tour et plaça son érection douloureusement tendue à l'entrée du tunnel du plaisir. Tony avança son bassin dans un frisson.

Il le voulait là.

Maintenant.

En lui.

Gibbs le caressa et le pénétra lentement, mais fermement. Un feu se répandit dans ses reins et il gémit d'une voix rauque. La sensation était enivrante. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour ne croiser que les paupières closes de l'Italien, qui se mordait les lèvres de plaisir après avoir retenu son cri, faisant abstraction de la légère douleur, qui n'était rien en raison de ce qu'il ressentait, l'impression d'être entier.

Jethro, n'en pouvant plus, se mit à bouger en lui en gémissant sourdement. Le jeune agent planta ses ongles dans son dos, décuplant leurs sensations, et cria de plaisir quand il heurta sa prostate, faisant s'accélérer la cadence infernale et passionnée. L'ex-marine le caressait toujours, et c'était divinement bon. Après de longues minutes de pure bonheur, Tony se contracta violemment et déversa tout son plaisir dans un dernier cri, déclenchant par là-même la jouissance de son amant. Haletant, Gibbs se dégagea et roula sur le côté, comblé et épuisé.

Tony tressauta et ils laissèrent leur corps se calmer. Au bout d'un moment, Gibbs sembla reprendre ses esprits, et se débarrassa du préservatif usagé. Il se leva, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain en mettant une serviette autour de sa taille. Il ne jugeait pas nécessaire que quelqu'un le croise en tenue d'Adam dans le couloir. L'ex-marine se lava très rapidement et revînt nettoyer son amant avec un gant de toilette humide.

C'est en voyant Tony dans cet état qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

Sans un mot, il le nettoya et se recoucha sur le côté.

Tony avait observé avec surprise le changement de comportement de son patron et il en fut bouleversé.

C'était donc ça? Prendre son pied et lui faire la gueule après?

Car oui, il en était sur, Gibbs avait, quoiqu'il puisse montrer, prit son pied. Il se retourna rageusement dans l'autre sens et rabattit les couvertures, attristé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'ancien marine puisse être aussi égoïste.

Il se réveilla seul dans un grand lit froid. Tout le monde était déjà à table lorsqu'il les rejoignit après avoir prit sa douche. Gibbs ne montra rien, enfin si, juste un regard très clair: oublies ce qui s'est passé, ça ne se reproduira plus. Il se contenta de répondre avec un sourire ironique. Oublier? Comment peut-on oublier un tel moment dans les bras d'un homme que l'on aime? ,pensa t-il amèrement.

Les deux autres agents restaient de marbre, préférant ne pas intervenir dans la tension qu'ils sentaient autour des deux protagonistes.

Autant Gibbs était irritable hier, se dit la jeune femme, là, il était carrément glacial !

_Voilà !_

_Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Je ne suis pas trop habituée a écrire des lemons, j'espère qu'il était pas si mal que ça..._

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour ! =)_

_Merci a tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! =)_

_Spéciale petite dédicace a Kaori, dont je viens de m'apercevoir de la (seconde) review a l'instant, voici la suite, tu m'as encouragé a prendre ce temps pour la poster ! ^^_

_Et pour le second lemon... ^^ Vu la tournure de fin dramatique qu'a pris le premier entre nos deux loulous, peut ais-je d'en l'idée d'en faire un un peu plus mignon ? =P_

_Je n'en dis pas plus ! =)_

_En espérant que la suite te plaira, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic !_

_Enjoy !_

Chapitre 6

La matinée n'apporta pas de pauses.

Gibbs demandait toujours plus, et s'énervait a la moindre maladresse. Les agents faisaient leur possible pour faire du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais se faisaient malheureusement bien souvent engueulés. C'est donc avec un soulagement évident qu'ils virent la pause déjeuné arriver.

En effet, après celle-ci, ils avaient rendez vous avec les services secrets francais pour mettre en commun leurs recherches et visiter les locaux dont ils seraient amenés à se servir.

Aux alentours de 15 heures, les agents se retrouvèrent donc devant les locaux francais. Une jeune recrue vint les accueillir.

« Bonjour. Mlle Trann. Agent Gibbs, je suppose?

- Vous supposez bien. Je peux voir l'agent Randany? »

Surprise par la froideur des présentations; si on pouvait appeler ça des présentations, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité des 3 autres; la jeune femme abdiqua silencieusement.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à un bureau ouvert où un homme d'une soixantaine d'année s'énervait au téléphone.

« Non, je vous dis que non ! Je veux le rapport balistique... oui... sur l'affaire Facompré... c'est ça, voilà... Nous y arrivons, vous me...

- Patr... Monsieur...

- Quoi encore ?

- Les... les agents du NCIS... ils sont là...

- Quoi? Bon, vous me faites ça, je vous rappelle », fit-il en raccrochant.

Mc Gee eut un regard compatissant envers Mlle Trann, vite balayé par les yeux sévères de Gibbs.

Ziva ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Tony n'avait pas daigné accorder un regard à leur interlocutrice, alors que son physique était plus qu'avantageux. Étrange.

« Gibbs, et voici mon équipe, commença leur patron.

- Agent Randany, et vous avez déjà rencontrez l'agent Trann. Suivez moi, nous serons mieux là bas », répondit l'homme en indiquant une porte du regard.

Ils firent quelques pas et arrivèrent dans un grand espace très bien équipé, où l'agent français alluma l'écran plasma. La photo d'Ivanov apparut, ainsi que toutes les informations le concernant.

« Bien. Vous avez des pistes? »

Gibbs l'observa.

Direct et franc, cet homme lui plaisait.

Les agents sentirent l'ex-marine se détendre, signe qu'il était relativement en confiance. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient, se dit l'Italien, ils avaient tout l'air d'avoir le même caractère redoutablement efficace.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Nous sommes presque certains d'avoir repéré l'endroit où le bateau, Américain, va amarrer.

- Américain?

- Il a des complices de l'intérieur. Nous comptons les choper en même temps. D'après nos recherches, le navire devrait arriver dans 1 ou 2 jours.

- Trop grande marge. Je ne peux pas laisser 2 jours des hommes au même endroit. Trop risqué. Vous avez des informateurs?

- Non. Nous sommes restés discrets, fit Gibbs en contournant l'ordinateur posé sur la table basse pour venir se placer face à l'écran. Nous en avons croisé un. Il s'est tiré.

- Merde »

Gibbs revint se placer face à lui:

« Vous avez des hommes à m'envoyer?

- Vous voulez coffrer un de ses gars », devina l'agent Randany.

Gibbs hocha la tête et l'homme se mit à réfléchir.

« Facile à dire... Quand à y appliquer...Humm. Ça nous permettrait de savoir à peu près l'heure d'amarrage. Mais il faudra être très malin. Pas question de donner l'alerte.

- Même s'il n'est pas intégré dans le trafic, s'il traîne dans les parages, il aura forcément des informations, expliqua l'ancien marine. »

La français acquiesça. Ils décidèrent donc de mettre en place le plan. Sur une carte, le périmètre d'action fut délimité. Randany convoqua ses agents et leur expliqua la planque pour ce soir et cette nuit. Il fut convenu que l'équipe de Gibbs s'en occuperait demain.

Les trois agents spéciaux du NCIS s'étaient sentis un peu inutiles durant cet entretien et sortirent visiter les locaux. La jeune femme qui les avait accueillit leur montrait les salle d'interrogatoires quand Gibbs et Randany les rejoignirent.

Le chef d'équipe français leur proposa de manger avec lui à la cafétéria de leur service, ce qu'acceptèrent les 4 américains.

« Elles sont très bonnes!, s'enthousiasma Mc Gee en dégustant ses moules marinières.

- Elles sont fraîches, lui expliqua le français, vous êtes installés où?

- Dans un...

- Gîte, répondit Gibbs en dardant un regard sombre sur le jeune Italien. Non loin de la mer. »

Le dit Italien se leva brusquement.

« Tony? Tu vas où?

- Aux toilettes. J'ai le droit ou il me faut une autorisation? », ironisa t-il en direction de Gibbs, tout en quittant la table.

Il y eut comme un froid et l'agent Randany le sentit.

« Des tensions?

- C'est le mal du pays, » clôtura Gibbs, signifiant par là qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Ils ne revirent Tony qu'en sortant des locaux français, et ils rentrèrent silencieusement au gîte.

La nuit n'apporta rien de nouveau.

Tony sentait l'hostilité qui émanait de la forme allongée de l'autre côté du lit, et, à peine 1 heure après s'être couché, il empoigna rageusement une couverture, son oreiller, et partit s'installer... sur le canapé.

Surprit, Gibbs ne dit rien. Cela eut pour conséquence d'énerver davantage le jeune homme, qui revînt en sifflant:

« C'est quoi ton problème? Moi ou ta bisexualité révélée?

- Je ne suis pas bisexuel. Cette nuit n'était qu'une parenthèse. Qu'une erreur. »

Cette phrase, énoncée d'une voix coupante, blessa profondément Tony. Même s'il s'en était rendu compte, l'entendre qualifier ce moment d'erreur à voix haute le bouleversa.

« Et ça te plaît? Ça te plaît de jouer comme ça avec les gens? Et bien, écoute moi bien. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, tu n'es qu'un connard de première. Tu le sais ça ? Tu n'est bien qu'un bâtard ! »

La porte claqua violemment.

Gibbs en eut le souffle coupé mais resta stoïque.

Pourquoi?

Peut être parce qu'une toute petite voix lui soufflait que Tony n'avait pas tord...

Il entendit l'Italien qui s'écroulait de tous son poids sur le canapé grinçant. Distinctement , le jeune homme jura entre ses dents:

« Salaud... »

Ce boucan avait réveillé les autres colocataires, et notamment Ziva, habituée à dormir l'oreille tendue. Elle n'avait pas entendue toute la conversation mais percevait la dispute. Elle se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant Tony sur le canapé.

« Tony? Tu fais quoi ici? »

Prit de cours, l'intéressé sortit la première excuse lui passant par la tête.

« Gibbs... ronfle trop fort... et prend trop de place.

- Si tu le dis... »

Mais Ziva resta dubitative.

Elle n'avait jamais entendue Gibbs ronfler, et quand à cette histoire de place, ça paraissait peu crédible.

La dispute était-elle si forte pour qu'ils fassent chambre-à-part?, se demanda t-elle au milieu du couloir. Puis elle s'arrêta net. Chambre-à-part... L'expression était le plus souvent utilisée pour qualifier un couple...

Un couple. Non... Impossible...

Mais si. Ça expliquerait les regards en coin, les expressions rêveuses... Et elle revit le désintéressement de Tony à l'égard de l'agent Trann tandis qu'une évidence s'imposait dans son esprit. Tony était amoureux de Gibbs.

Et Gibbs... Elle ne savait pas. Elle retourna dans son lit en se faisant la remarque qu'elle ferait bien de continuer à les observer demain.

Non pas que cette situation la dérangeait. Mais elle détestait ne pas réussir à cerner les gens. Finalement, les goûts de l'Italien ne le choquait pas. Et même, quitte à y réfléchir... Jethro et Tony... Tony et Jethro... Ça faisait un ensemble assez harmonieux.

_Voilà pour ce soir !_

_La suite ne mettra pas longtemps a arriver, promis !_

_En attendant, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! =)_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Hello !_

_Merci a tous ceux m'ayant laissés des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que j'écris pour quelqu'un, et si en plus vous aimez, je suis la plus heureuse de toutes ! =)_

_Oui, bon d'accord, je ne connais pas le sens de « très vite » ! ^^' _

_Excusez moi pour l'attente de cette suite, mais j'ai été très occupée... =)_

_Il se trouve que je sors de ma semaine de Bac Blanc, et, bien que ce soit utile, c'est plus que légèrement crevant ! XD_

_( Fin du racontage de vie, je vous poste la suite ! ^^ )_

Chapitre 7

Gibbs se réveilla en sursaut. Stridente, la sonnerie de son portable retentissait dans toute la chambre.

Il se retourna violemment , jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure au passage.

6H.

5 heures qu'il dormait tout seul, ne put t-il s'empêcher de noter.

La réaction de Tony l'avait touché. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?

Il soupira en répondant:

« Gibbs.

- Randany. Ramenez vous, on a chopé Ed Baker. J'ai des infos urgentes. Soyez prêts à intervenir.

- Nous sommes là dans 20 minutes.

- C'est trop... »

Gibbs le coupa et sauta du lit. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre de Mc Gee et Ziva.

« Debout! Préparez vous, nous décollons. Prenez vos affaires.

- Ils ont réussis à attraper un...

- Oui. Vite. »

Il alla ensuite vers la cuisine où il prit un café pendant que ses agents s'habillaient. Et, sans un regard pour le jeune homme sur le canapé qui se réveillait, il retourna s'habiller dans la chambre.

« Mc Gee... Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Gibbs ne t'as pas prévenu? Il faut aller retrouver les français, ils ont des informations.

- Ok. Merci le Bleu.

Surprit, Mc Gee remarqua qu'il paraissait fatigué et... totalement déprimé.

Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question, trop pressé par le temps.

La voiture se garait près des locaux français dans un crissement de pneus 20 minutes plus tard.

Randany les accueillit immédiatement et leur expliqua plus en détail la situation: ils avaient coffrés Edmont Baker, l'un des deux bras droits d'Ivanov, qui venait d'avouer après des heures d'interrogatoire le lieu et l'heure exacte de l'heure d'arrivée du navire.

« Allez droit au but. Quelle heure?, s'énerva Gibbs

- 9 heures. Dans 2 heures. J'ai travaillé sur la tactique. Regardez. »

Il lui montra le lieu cartographié et lui expliqua la technique. Après quelques modifications, Gibbs déclara:

« Ok. On part dans une demi-heure. »

Il se retourna et lança à ses trois agents:

« Equipez vous! Gilets pare-balles pour tous ! Allez, au travail! »

L'ordre fut obéit sans contestations.

Ils étaient planqués à leurs postes 1 heure plus tard, attendant patiemment l'arrivée du tant redouté navire.

Un coup de sifflet qui aurait pu passer pour un sifflotement de gamin se fit entendre.

Gibbs retint son souffle.

C'était le signal.

Tout se passa très vite. Au moment même ou les marins attachaient les cordes du navire sur le pont, des hommes sortirent.

« Mot de passe?

- Overlord, monsieur. »

L'homme qui avait parlé vérifia alors les environs et d'autres hommes apparurent, portant de lourdes caisses.

Le dernier qui sortit n'avait pas les bras chargés et semblait beaucoup plus aguerrit. Ivanov, pensa immédiatement Gibbs. Il se pencha vers le talkie-walkie et souffla:

« 2 minutes. »

Les agents comprirent le message et se tenaient prêt. Gibbs comptait visé Ivanov directement, afin de faire diversion pour permettre à ses agents et à ceux de Randany de canaliser les autres. Il se concentra et appuya doucement sur la détente.

Le coup de feu résonna.

Ivanov porta brusquement une main à sa jambe tout en sortant son arme. Les autres hommes se retournèrent mais les agents américains et français furent beaucoup plus rapides. Ils rétorquèrent rapidement en hurlant:

« Lachez vos armes ! »

Durant ce temps, Tony, qui était le plus près, se précipita vers Ivanov pour le maitriser.

En le voyant arriver, l'homme leva son arme et tira.

La balle éfleura l'épaule du jeune homme qui fut destabilisé, et Ivanov en profita pour tirer à nouveau.

Mais deux coups de feux retentirent, en même temps. Et le terroriste vacilla.

Dans sa chute, la seconde balle, qu'il avait tiré au moment ou il avait été touché, fut déviée et partit s'écraser contre une des caisses.

Stupéfait, il avait bien cru que c'était trop tard, l'Italien se retourna et vit Gibbs qui baissait son arme en s'approchant d'Ivanov. Une tache rouge se formait sur sa poitrine. Il le laissa en plan et revînt vers Tony.

« Tu es complètement idiot ! Il aurait pu te tuer ! »

Tony, qui se tenait l'épaule, rétorqua amèrement:

« Et alors? Ca t'aurait fait quelque chose, peut être? Non, parce que là, je n'ai plus l'air d'éxister dans ton équipe ! »

Une chose alors incroyable se produisit alors.

Tony vit Gibbs palir et il se rendit compte que ses paroles l'avait touchées. Cette émotion ne fut visible pas plus d'une dizaine de seconde et une main vint s'abattre sur son crane.

« Tu es un très bon agent »,répondit l'ancien marine en s'en allant aider les autres.

Un bon agent !

Un bon agent, juste un bon agent..., pensa tristement Tony.

Gibbs retrouva Randany, Mc Gee et Ziva qui coffraient les hommes dans les camions arrivés sur place.

« Il faut un médecin pour cette ordure, fit-il en désignant le corps inerte plus loin.

- Y'en a un qui arrive.

- Des bléssés ?

- J'ai un agent qui à une balle dans la cuisse, et quelques hommes d'Ivanov sont bléssés plus sérieusement. Et lui, ca va?, demanda t-il en voyant Tony arriver.

- Il s'en remettra, c'est superficiel.

- Ok. Vous nous accompagnez? »

Gibbs hocha la tête et les convois partirent quelques minutes plus tard, laissant les ambulances et quelques agents sur place.

En arrivant, un médecin désinfecta et fit un petit bandage à l'épaule de Tony.

Gibbs sembla déconcentré durant le repas, comme s'il relachait la tension des événements, pensa Mc Gee.

En fait, l'ex-marine réfléchissait aux paroles de Tony. Ce n'était pas vrai. Tony comptait pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur que lorsque le trafiquant avait tiré. En voyant Tony manquer de défaillir, son sang s'était figé et il n'avait pas réfléchi: il avait tiré.

Rien d'exceptionnel, il protégeait ses agents. Mais Tony n'était pas qu'un agent. C'était avant tout un homme, une personne humaine pleine de qualités. Son ami. Ou plus...

Les fourchettes qui tintaient le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité et, après avoir finit de manger, il s'isola pour passer un appel à Vance.

« Gibbs.

- Ah. Enfin. Les services secrets français m'ont mis au courant des derniers événements. Je n'attendais plus votre appel, lui reprocha t-il.

- Nous étions très occupés. Vous nous avez préparé un vol?

- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Je suis en train d'organiser votre retour. Je vous préviens ce soir. En attendant, Eh bien, Agent Gibbs, détendez vous. Marseille est une ville magnifique.

- Visiter?, demanda abasourdi Gibbs à qui son bateau manquait.

- Je vous assure que vous en avez besoin. Je suis très occupé, j'ai une réunion sur la suite des événements dans une heure pour voir comment rapatrier Ivanov. Je vous laisse. Attendez mon appel dans la soirée.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tout à fait. Bonne après midi. Ah oui, et je vous conseille de visiter les Calanques. Magnifique!

- Vance ! »

Mais le directeur avait déjà raccroché et Gibbs alla en soupirant prévenir ses agents.

Randany leur indiqua la route et les laissa partir.

C'est ainsi que, d'une manière bien inattendue, ils passèrent l'après midi au soleil. Cet intermède fit plaisir aux trois jeunes agents, qui avaient grand besoin de se détendre. Gibbs les laissa quelques heures pour aller se promener de son côté.

Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il s'assit sur un coin d'une plage. Mélancolique, il revit Shannon et Kelly, leurs parties de volley pieds nus dans le sable, leurs chateaux de sable dont les tours s'éffritaient...

Puis alors qu'il posait une main sous son menton, il vit Tony, son sourire, son corps frissonnant sous ses doigts...

Il avait aimé cette nuit. Il avait même adoré toute ces nouvelles sensations.

Alors, qu'est ce qui se passait? Pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté?

L'ex-marine se rendit brusquement compte qu'il était le seul en faute dans cette histoire. Et admit enfin pourquoi.

Il avait peur. Peur de se dévoiler entièrement, peur de s'engager dans l'inconnu, peur de tous ces sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui...

Sa foutue d'éducation militaire ne l'aidait pas, et lui, habituellement si sur, était en position de... fragilité.

Il s'était fermé, il l'avait rejeté pour se protéger.

Etait-il prêt à assumer, à s'investir?, se demanda t-il.

L'image de Tony dansait toujours devant ses prunelles bleues et il sourit.

Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de Tony.

Il se leva lentement et traversa la plage. Il voulait être avec le jeune homme, prêt de l'Italien. Et même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas encore limpides, même s'il se doutait que ce besoin cachait une vérité bien plus profonde, il avait cette certitude: c'était déjà ça de clair.

Lorsque Gibbs rejoignit ses agents, il semblait plus serein. Comme s'il avait fait une mise au point sur lui-même, pensa Ziva. Elle sourit quant elle vit le regard de l'Italien s'attarder involontairement sur son patron qui, et cela confirma son intuition, répondit par un petit sourire presque imperceptible.

Tony le remarqua et fut soulagé. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que cette situation, épuisante, ne dure. Gibbs avait probablement décidé de passer à autre chose, et il se contenterait de ça, se dit le jeune homme, essayant, en vain, d'ignorer la douleur qui l'assaillit brutalement.

_Et bien voilà !_

_C'est la fin de l'enquète ( qui j'espère est plausible XD, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la partie policière ^^ )_

_Dans les prochains chapitres, donc, place aux sentiments ! _

_Enjoy ! =)_

_Et, comme d'habitude, je lis vos reviews avec grand plaisir et j'apprécie de savoir votre avis..._

_C'est difficile pour un auteur de porter un regard objectif sur soi, c'est pour ça que vos commentaires sont très importants ! =)_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Hello, hello !_

_Voici la suite du « voyage » de Gibbs and Tony ^^_

_On avait quitté Gibbs en pleine observation de soi même, et un Tony tristounet..._

_Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, la situation s'arrange, et pas qu'un peu !_

_Attention, chaud devant ! _

_Ais je réellement besoin de préciser que ce passage est interdit aux âmes trop prudes ? ^^_

_Enjoy !_

Chapitre 8

L'après midi se termina au restaurant, ou chacun conclut que la France était un beau pays.

Qui lui laissera un souvenir amer, se rajouta pour lui-même Tony.

Le voyage de retour au gite se passa sereinement ( pour une fois ! ), et en arrivant, Tony fila sous la douche pendant que Mc Gee et Ziva s'installaient devant le petit écran. Ziva attrapa le DVD posé sur la table basse.

« Evidemment...

- C'est le DVD que Tony a apporté?

- Oui... Ocean Eleven... Ca te dit?

- Pourquoi pas. On appelle Gibbs?

- Il est parti prendre une douche dans l'autre salle de bain... », dit-elle.

En effet, Gibbs se rafraichissait, après la chaleur éprouvante de Marseille.

Tony faisait de même de l'autre côté. Il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier et une larme roula sur sa joue. La douche lui permit d'évacuer un peu sa peine, et il alla ensuite se changer les idées avec Mc Gee et Ziva.

« Hey! Vous avez mis le film? Cool !

- C'est pas mal comme histoire..., fit Mc Gee

- Tu veux rire? C'est génial! »

Et Tony se lança dans une conversation passionnée sur les points forts de ce film.

Ouf ! pensa Mc Gee. Ils avaient enfin réussi à retrouver un bout du Tony habituel !

Ils passèrent une dernière soirée très agréable ensemble, riant et se chamaillant comme à leur ancienne habitude.

Puis ils partirent tous se coucher et Tony s'installa pour sa deuxième nuit sur le canapé. Il était redevenu morose, ce canapé lui rappelant trop la dispute de la veille.

Gibbs ne les avait pas rejoint et s'était contenté d'aller au lit.

Il réfléchissait encore mais, au bout d'un moment, il se leva et s'avança silencieusement en direction du salon.

Comme il le pensait, le jeune Italien ne dormait pas. Il s'approcha doucement, devant un regard perplexe:

« DiNozzo... Vient... Ce canapé n'est pas confortable.

- Il ne l'est pas. Je dois rappeler à cause de qui je suis ici?, lui répondit une voix froide.

- DiNozzo.

- J'ai un prénom.

- Ne compliques pas les choses, soupira l'ancien militaire.

- Quoi? C'est moi qui complique les choses? Tu te fous de ma gueule?

- Tony! Je … Je suis désolé, c'est bon, t'as compris? »

L'Italien le regarda, stupéfait.

Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre Gibbs s'excuser un jour. Cette attention le toucha.

« C'est vrai?

- Quoi?

- Tu regrettes? »

Gibbs le regarda droit dans le yeux et dit d'une voix très légèrement rouée:

« Oui

- Vraiment?

- Oui ! », se répèta Gibbs.

Alors, lentement, sans un autre mot, il prit sa couverture et se dirigea vers la chambre. Gibbs le suivit, conscient que le reste de la discussion ne serait pas facile. En effet, Tony s'installa sans un mot jambes croisées au milieu du lit, et l'attendit. Quand Gibbs s'assit lui aussi, il commença:

« Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Tu as quoi à dire pour te défendre de m'avoir traité comme un moins que rien?

- Tu veux savoir quoi, Tony? l'interrogea Gibbs.

- Quoi? Mais tout! Pourquoi tu me rejettes comme ça! Pourquoi tu me fais autant de mal! Et pourquoi tu te tais! » , cria presque l'Italien.

Il était à bout, et le fait que Gibbs fasse des complications l'énervait encore plus. L'ex-marine observait d'ailleurs son visage pâle de colère. Cachant son émotion, il répondit doucement:

« Je ne suis pas habitué à... ça.

- C'est un peu vague comme réponse, tu ne trouves pas?

- Et je devrais répondre quoi, à ton avis ?

- Autre chose! Que je te dégoute, ou mieux, que tu ne veux pas de moi! ironisa Tony. Net, clair et précis. On rajoute « dégage! » et c'est parfait.

- C'est faux! Je répondrais autre chose. Je répondrais que je ne sais pas où je vais, ce que j'éprouve et que j'ai... »

Il hésita sur le dernier mot. Mais l'Italien semblait, toute colère disparue, attendre la suite.

« Peur », lacha t-il finalement dans un souffle.

Tony avala sa salive.

Que Gibbs s'excuse, OK, mais qu'il avoue sa peur, c'était tout simplement stupéfiant.

Pour qu'il aille jusqu'à faire cet aveux, il devait vraiment accorder de l'importance à leur relation, pensa Tony tandis que son coeur se réchauffait.

Il le regarda. Il était honnête, il le sentait.

Et subitement, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empécher, il l'embrassa.

Gibbs y répondit et passa une main sur sa nuque. Mais le jeune homme mit fin à ce moment. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse à nouveau rejeté.

Il avait eu trop mal.

L'ex-marine le regarda et Tony balbutia:

« Promet moi que tu... »

Il fut coupé par des doigts qui caressèrent sa joue et Gibbs hocha la tête. Il murmura:

« Promis... »

Tony ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sincère. Il sourit.

Alors, lentement, Gibbs approcha ses lèvres du visage du jeune Italien dont le souffle s'accéléra.

Et contre toute attente, il les posa sur sa joue, et la mâchoire palpita.

Cette fois-ci, l'ancien militaire était bien décidé à explorer chaque recoin du corps de son amant, à trouver chaque zone et chaque creux qui le feront frissonner de plaisir. Contrairement à la première fois, il était, si on peut le dire, pleinement conscient et consentant, et brûlait d'un désir qui lui dévorait férocement les entrailles, et se répercutait aussi bien plus bas, pensa-t-il en jetant distraitement un regard à la bosse qui déformait son pantacourt.

Ses lèvres remontèrent vers la si sensible oreille à sa portée qu'elles mordillèrent et léchèrent gentiment. Il s'était rapproché du jeune homme et se trouvait pratiquement assit sur ses cuisses, au plus grand plaisir de son amant, leurs deux érections s'émoustillant lascivement dans leurs mouvements. Ses mains se baladèrent dans les doux cheveux bruns tandis qu'il embrassait la mâchoire en remontant vers la nez.

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard vert noyé de noir qui heurta ses prunelles.

Tony remonta alors avec autorité une main sur sa nuque, l'une d'elle étant déjà placée au creux de ses reins, et l'incita à bouger la tête en grondant légèrement. Et alors, brusquement, frustré de ce petit jeu, le plus jeune l'embrassa et lécha ses lèvres pour que l'ex-marine entrouvre les siennes. Lequel refusa d'abord, redessinant de sa langue les lèvres de Tony, mais accepta finalement lorsqu'une dent frustrée de son assaillant lui mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Une langue enfiévrée vînt jouer avec la sienne, et il répondit avec fougue à ce baiser passionné. Quand respirer devînt trop important, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Gibbs put presque deviner le sourire de Tony dans son cou. Cou qui fut d'ailleurs assaillit d'une bouche pulpeuse pleine de vivacité.

Mais l'ex-marine n'était pas décidé à lâcher les rennes et, d'un mouvement agile, fit basculer Tony. Toujours assit sur ses cuisses, il avait le champ libre et il sourit coquinement. Ses mains s'infiltrèrent sous son tee-shirt et caressèrent la peau, avant de le lui enlever fiévreusement.

Il caressa les courbes et les lignes si parfaites, s'arrêtant sur les tétons et taquinant le nombril. Puis sa langue prit le relais, et il lécha, attentif aux gémissements de son amant, chaque centimètre de peau. Il fut interrompu par un Italien enfiévré qui lui enleva son tee-shirt dans un râle de plaisir. Tony aurait voulu découvrir la peau satinée mais la langue caressant son nombril et les doigts jouant à la lisière de son boxer lui coupèrent le souffle.

Il sentit une main mutine éfleurer doucement son érection au travers du tissus et hoqueta de plaisir. La main descendit ensuite lentement le boxer qui glissa jusqu'à atterrir sur le côté. Puis Tony sentit Gibbs remonter son visage en embrassant son torse et il vînt l'embrasser.

Dévorant la langue joueuse, le jeune Italien eut envie de retourner son partenaire. Mais le dur entraînement d'un marine porta ses fruits et son patron bloqua adroitement ses mains au creux des siennes, et esquissa un sourire lorsque son amant grogna de mécontentement.

Mais celui ci se tut brusquement quand Jethro redescendit soudainement plus bas.

Beaucoup plus bas.

Là où il se savait très sensible.

Gibbs caressait ses cuisses et posa ses lèvres sur l'aine du jeune homme. Il les fit lentement glisser vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

Tony haletait, ne respirant que par sursaut chaque fois que le souffle de l'ancien militaire frôlait son membre palpitant. Enfin, les lèvres de Gibbs en trouvèrent l'extrémité et il se tendit en gémissant. Il était déjà prêt à exploser. Mais l'ex-marine le fit attendre, et donna quelques gentils coups de langue sur la virilité tendue.

La frustration vrillait le jeune Italien qui se cambra dans un mouvement de bassin incontrôlé. Jethro lui sourit et continua sa lente torture.

Cependant, il avait bien trop envie de goûter à ce fruit défendu et il abandonna toute résistance. Alors que Tony donnait un nouveau coup de rein, il en profita pour prendre entièrement le sexe de son amant au creux de sa bouche. Sous la surprise, le jeune homme poussa un cri de pur plaisir tandis que Gibbs faisait de doux va et vient.

La sensation était indescriptible, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant mais trouvait ça extrêmement excitant. Il s'amusa à tester les différentes facettes de ce nouveau plaisir, jouant avec sa langue, la tournant, la retournant, se régalant des gémissements de Tony qui sonnaient comme la plus belle des mélodies dans ses tympans.

Le jeune agent se cambra une nouvelle fois, en essayant désespérément de dire quelque chose:

« Jethro... Jay... A... Attends ! Je... Je vais... »

Jay... Il aimait ce surnom.

Arrêter?

Hors de question !

C'était ce qu'il attendait depuis le début, ce qu'il voulait.

Que son jeune amant déverse sa semence sur son palais. Il fut rapidement exécuté. Tony agrippa ses cheveux et cria sourdement de plaisir en se libérant dans la chaude moiteur qui entourait son sexe. Gibbs sentit le précieux liquide affluer en quelques soubresauts avant que la tête de l'Italien ne retombe, étourdie de plaisir, sur l'oreiller. Il haletait, yeux fermés, et caressait toujours les cheveux argentés.

Gibbs remonta doucement l'observer et le dévora d'un regard lubrique. Lorsque Tony rouvrit les yeux, et croisa les pétillantes pupilles noires, il vit la gorge de son amant bouger dans un mouvement qu'il connaissait bien. En effet, dés qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, l'ancien militaire avait avalé avec malice sa semence qui avait lentement descendu sa gorge.

Tony rougit, tant l'érotisme de cet acte lui plaisait, et, avec un immense sourire, il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine et se goûter sur sur cette langue accueillante.

L'ex-marine se sentit plaqué contre le matelas et ce corps chaud délicieusement pressé contre le sien, et répondit avec ferveur au baiser. Le goût salé et légèrement acre l'avait éxcité au plus haut point, et sentir Tony plaquer son bassin contre le sien le fit gémir.

Conscient de l'état de son amant, l'érection tendue contre sa cuisse le lui prouvant à chaque mouvement, Tony le débarrassa rapidement de son pantacourt en mordillant ses tétons et lui arracha quasi en même temps son boxer.

Le désir si palpable qu'il sentait pulser sous lui le remétait dans une éxitation avancée au galop, et il continua à le caresser tendrement avant de rouler sur le côté pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Il en sortit un préservatif et du lubrifiant qu'il lui tendit, les yeux brillants de désir.

Mais Gibbs, au lieu d'attraper lesdits objets, grimpa agilement sur ses cuisses, s'assit sur son bassin et posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur le torse offert.

Tony, surprit, se redressa jusqu'à ce que leurs torses puissent presque se toucher, et l'ancien militaire en profita pour s'installer plus confortablement.

Il laissa échapper un râle rauque quand sa virilité frotta contre le ventre de Tony, et ferma les yeux en sentant l'érection de nouveau vigoureuse de l'Italien contre ses fesses.

Le jeune homme observa ces réactions en souriant, et attrapa les lèvres légèrement caféinées qu'il mordilla gentiment.

Puis il regarda de nouveau son amant qui, le visage dans son cou, se frottait langoureusement à lui avec un air extatique. Il grogna et gémit lui aussi, ce mouvement déversant les mêmes ondes de plaisir dans ses reins.

Mais Gibbs s'arrêta, haletant, et lui attrapa la main. Devant un Tony stupéfait et très émoustillé, il se mit à lui lécher les doigts et L'italien comprit brusquement ce que souhaitait le plus âgé.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais aussi inquiet:

« Est ce que... »

Sa phrase fut coupée par une bouche vorace qui dévora la sienne et Tony glissa amoureusement sa langue contre sa jumelle: il avait sa réponse.

Alors tendrement, avec beaucoup de précautions, il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal, il inséra un doigt en lui et Gibbs se cambra légèrement.

Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste étrange.

Quelques secondes après, Tony inséra un second doigt au creux de son amant en observant chaque trait de son visage.

Visage qui se crispa presque imperceptiblement sous la légère douleur que cette intrusion provoqua. Pourtant, peu après, Gibbs grogna doucement, son amant se contentant de faire quelques mouvements sans aller plus vite.

Il fit sourire Tony qui, en guise de représailles, buta avec ses doigts contre son point sensible.

L'ex-marine se cambra dans un râle en reposant son visage dans son cou.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette partie de son anatomie pouvait le faire gémir de plaisir... Objectif atteint! pensa tendrement son jeune amant qui... introduit un troisième doigt.

Il ne vit pas les réactions de son amant car celui ci avait toujours la tête dans son cou, mais sentit très nettement la morsure que Gibbs infligea à son épaule quelques instants plus tard, lui ordonnant de continuer.

Le plus âgé fermait les yeux de satisfaction, la légère douleur étant largement effacée par les doigts titillant sa prostate.

Alors Tony retira ceux-ci, enfila rapidement une protection, mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement, pour palier à toute hésitation, Gibbs se souleva et s'empala d'un seul coup sur la virilité du jeune homme.

Un feulement de plaisir échappa à celui-ci, tandis que son patron fermait les yeux en calant sa respiration.

Oui, ça faisait mal.

Mais il préférait une douleur brusque à une lente pénétration. Et avait bien trop envie de le sentir en lui pour attendre.

L'impression, la sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec son amant était au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, et surplombaient haut la main cette douleur.

Subitement inquiet au milieu du feu qui le consumait, Tony demanda, prêt à se retirer:

« Jay? »

L'intéressé rouvrit les yeux et lui fit le plus beau des sourires.

Il esquissa un coup de rein qui fit gémir l'Italien. La douleur refluait et il engagea un rythme plus soutenu, haletant à chaque nouveau mouvement de bassin.

Au vu de son excitation, il n'était pas sûr de tenir encore longtemps. Le jeune homme avait parfaitement trouvé l'angle idéal, et Gibbs gémissait rauquement lorsqu'il heurtait sauvagement sa prostate, ayant bien du mal à retenir les cris qu'il sentait monter du fond de sa gorge.

Il en était de même pour Tony qui se mordait les lèvres, et étouffait ses cris dans le cou de son aîné.

Au bout de longues minutes, le rythme s'accéléra encore et, dans un cri étouffé, rejetant la tête en arrière, son sexe frottant délicieusement contre le bas ventre de Tony, Gibbs se déversa en resserrant instinctivement ses muscles.

Tony le suivit juste après dans un sursaut avec un cri qu'il étouffa en mordant l'épaule de son amant qui feula.

Épuisé, l'ex-marine se laissa glisser en arrière et le plus jeune bougea dans un même mouvement pour se retrouver tout contre le corps encore brûlant de leurs ébats.

Leurs corps en sueur s'apaisèrent progressivement.

L'ancien militaire avait fermé ses beaux yeux bleus et profitait de la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait. A vrai dire, il espérait silencieusement que les deux chambres soit très très bien isolées ou que leurs deux colocataires aient eu la bonne idée de mettre des boules Quiès...

Mis à part ça... il avait adoré !

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, de passion et de jouissance. Et cette sensation de bien être envahissant chaque nerf de son corps était tout simplement indescriptible. C'en était bouleversant, et il se rendait compte que cela n'était du qu'à l'homme avec qui il venait de... faire l'amour.

Il sursauta, faisant frisonner Tony qui était encore dans les vapes de son orgasme dévastateur. L'homme qu'il... qu'il... qu'il aimait! prit enfin conscience l'ancien militaire.

Cette constatation le dévasta.

Ce qu'il venait de vivre était bien trop puissant pour ne pouvoir rien dire. Calmant sa respiration qui s'était emballée à cette... découverte qui n'en était pas une, fut-il forcé de reconnaître en revoyant nombres de scènes qui l'avaient déjà touchées il frôla de sa paume le jeune dos qui frissonna.

Tony leva la tête à ce mouvement et eut un regard lubrique.

Surprit, Gibbs le regarda descendre lentement son visage le long de son torse et remonter tout aussi doucement.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand l'Italien arriva à la liqueur blanche qui maculait son bas ventre.

Tony lui lança une œillade coquine et, malicieux, lécha la semence de son amant de quelques coups de langue.

Puis, sous les yeux troublés de Gibbs, il remonta en traçant une pluie de baisers l'embrasser.

S'il avait douté un seul instant de ses sentiments, Gibbs en fut certain quand il reçut ce baiser, et, une main sur la nuque de son amant, il se goûta sur les lèvres de celui-ci, émut.

Mais ils étaient fatigués et le jeune homme reposa sa tête contre le torse de son partenaire en l'enlaçant, soulagé.

Il était heureux que Gibbs ne le repousse pas. Il se laissa doucement glisser vers le sommeil, et alors que l'aîné avait rabattu la couette et qu'il était à moitié inconscient, il murmura tout doucement:

« Je t'aime... »

La respiration de Gibbs s'arrêta un court instant.

Le son était faible mais il avait parfaitement entendu les mots involontairement chuchotés...

Tony l'aimait... Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette déclaration, mais, en repensant aux derniers événements, elle expliquait beaucoup de choses.

Il repensa dans le même temps à la dureté de ces mots, et se sentit coupable. Il avait du profondément le blesser...

Et pourtant... Il aimait aussi le jeune homme, il le sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps...

Lorsque l'Italien s'était blotti dans ses bras, la tête enfouit dans son cou puis posée sur son torse, Gibbs avait compris que Tony avait un énorme besoin de tendresse.

D'être protégé.

Il ébouriffa alors les cheveux bruns et posa une main sur son dos, et l'entendit soupirer de bien-être.

C'était une des choses, parmi tant d'autres, que Tony aimait chez Gibbs.

La sécurité.

Il n'avait jamais reçu de tendresse dans son enfance, et s'était senti seul, presque de trop.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'âge adulte, les femmes n'avaient pas su combler ce vide.

Il devait jouer avec elle le rôle de l'Homme, avec un grand « H ». Et même lorsqu'il se laissait aller, elles n'étaient pas assez fortes. Il avait besoin de plus de solidité, de stabilité.

Avec Jethro, il pouvait exprimer ce sentiment, se coller tout contre lui, alors qu'il lui embrassait les cheveux.

S'il avait relevé les yeux, il aurait vu le sourire tendre imprimé sur les lèvres de Gibbs. Avoir son jeune agent contre son torse le troublait, et il percevait nettement la profondeur du besoin de celui-ci.

Tony qui plaisantait toujours.

Qui se défonçait au boulot.

Mais qui avait aussi des blessures, qu'il lui faudrait aider à panser.

Il caressa doucement son dos en s'endormant.

Il sourit, et avec toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait, il resserra son étreinte.

_Et voilà... =)_

_PS : Je décline toutes responsabilités quand aux éventuelles dégradations de claviers causées par des avalanches de bave... XD _

_Je nie aussi toute asphyxie due a une trop forte chaleur ambiante ! ^^_

_Plus sérieusement, J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^_

_N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis, j'adore toujours autant vos commentaires ! =)_

_Et, ah oui, il doit rester 2 chapitres =)_

_Bye ! _


	9. Chapitre 9

_Hello !_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^_

_Je suis navrée, je vous avais un peu oubliés durant ces deux petites semaines... ^^'_

_Mais je suis de retour, et je vous poste donc cet avant dernière chapitre ! =)_

_Enjoooy ! _

Chapitre 9

Alors que les deux amants étaient endormis depuis quelques heures, Tony blotti contre Gibbs, jambes entrelacées, apaisés, la sonnerie du portable de l'ancien militaire les tira de la douce torpeur dans laquelle ils rêvaient.

Gibbs grogna et bougea en direction de son portable, action rendue difficile par le jeune homme qui restait tout contre lui dans son réveil.

Attendri devant cette vision, l'ex-marine jura contre son portable:

« Mais ça devient une manie, les coups de fil en pleine nuit !

- Gibbs?

- Vance! Ca a intérêt à être important, parce que je...

- Gibbs! Je devais vous appeler dans la soirée pour vous trouver un vol...

- En soirée! Il est 4 heures du mat, éxactement! s'énerva le chef d'équipe.

- Pas ici, soupira Vance

- Et vous pouviez pas...

- Bon, je vais faire bref, il y a un avion militaire qui décolle dans 2 heures. Vous pouvez y aller, tout est réglé.

- Il sera vide?

- Tout à fait, il part chercher des hommes. C'est OK pour vous?

- On se débrouillera...

- De toute manière, je ne vous laisse guère le choix, agent Gibbs. Je vous attends demain après midi au NCIS. Bonne nuit. »

Gibbs raccrocha sans un autre mot et envoya valser l'objet sur son sac de voyage.

Il observa Tony qui ouvrait de grands yeux endormis, toujours accroché à lui.

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et se pencha vers lui.

Tony sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, redécouvrant ses lèvres avec plaisir.

C'est un baiser plein de douceur qu'ils échangèrent mais Gibbs y mit fin avant qu'il ne dérape et murmura:

« Rendors toi, mon chaton... »

Tony releva son visage, étonné mais surtout ravi de ce nouveau surnom.

Gibbs ne savait pas lui même comment ce petit mot lui était venu, et il se contenta de lui sourire en se calant de nouveau dans les draps.

Le jeune homme embrassa son cou, puis réinstalla sa tête sur son torse, et ils se replongèrent enlacés dans le sommeil, non sans que Gibbs ait réglé son alarme au préalable.

Ladite alarme résonna stridemment 1 heure plus tard, faisant grogner en coeur les deux protagonistes. Ils mirent un petit moment à émerger, et Gibbs finit par réussir à se dégager de l'étreinte de son amant qui ne voulait plus le lacher.

Il se leva, et embrassa Tony sur la joue:

« Debout...

- Humm...

- Tony...

- Humm...

- Allez, sort de là, marmotte ! » S'amusa Gibbs en tirant soudainement la couette.

Un oreiller valsa à travers la pièce, et l'ancien militaire s'échappa de justesse!

Il prit ses affaires et partit prendre une douche, avant d'aller réveiller Ziva et Mc Gee.

Cette fois ci, au regard de l'heure, au diable la méthode douce!

Il ouvrit grand les volets et l'air froid assaillit ses deux agents.

« Décollage dans... éxactement 40 minutes! Lança t'il à la cantonnade.

- Heu... Bien... D'accord patron! » répondit un Mc Gee à demi inconscient.

Gibbs hocha la tête et retourna voir sa marmotte, qui éssayait de retrouver ses affaires propres au milieu du désordre de la chambre.

Il intercepta un jean dans un coin et l'envoya à son jeune agent en murmurant:

« Laisse... Je range. File sous la douche! »

Tony aquiesca en lui souriant et obéit docilement. Gibbs le regarda partir une serviette autour de la taille et commença à remettre de l'ordre dans la chambre, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile.

Durant ce temps, l'Italien prit sa douche puis entreprit de se laver les dents. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Ziva frappa:

« Tony! Je peux entrer, s'il te plait?

- C'est OK...! » répondit Tony qui était maintenant habillé.

- Mc Gee a verrouillé l'autre salle de bain, expliqua Ziva. Ça te dérange si je me lave les dents ici?

- Pas de problème...

- Merci », lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle le sentait détendu et presque épanoui, ce qui ne l'étonnait qu'un peu.

En effet, elle s'était réveillé cette nuit et avait entendu ce qu'elle aurait qualifiée de gémissements.

De plaisir.

« Tu n'as pas dormi sur le canapé, cette nuit? » demanda t-elle innocemment.

Le jeune Italien rougit très légèrement mais garda son aplomb.

Après tout, c'était juste une remarque quelconque...

« Humm... Non. Je suis retourné dans la chambre...

- Je croyais que Gibbs ronflait...

- On s'habitue à tout, très chère Ziva ! »

Elle lui sourit mais ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une œillade coquine et amusée.

Comprenant qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, ou même avait tout compris, et que, non, la remarque précédente n'était pas quelconque quand elle venait d'un officier du Mossad, Tony piqua un fard monstre.

Et pour couronner le tout, Mc Gee arriva au devant de cette scène pour annoncer que la salle de bain était libre et ne comprit rien, mais alors rien du tout à ce qui se passait.

« Heu... Est ce que ça va, Tony? »

Cette remarque sembla réveiller Tony qui réagit au quart de tout et respira un bon coup:

« Oui! Oui, ça va... Et toi, Mc Gee? Bien dormi?

- Oui... merci... Je vais, je vais rejoindre Gibbs avec les sacs de voyage... Je peux prendre les vôtres? demanda Mc Gee stupéfait.

- Le mien... S'il te plait, Mc Gee, répondit l'Israëlienne.

- D'accord. Et toi Tony?

- Je crois que Gibbs s'en est occupé... »

Mc Gee aquiesca et sortit précipitemment de la pièce.

Ziva allait l'imiter mais Tony lui toucha brusquement l'épaule.

« Est ce que tu est... choquée?

- Pourquoi est ce que je le serais? sourit-elle

- Tu as... entendu?

- Oui, je pense que l'on peut dire que oui !

- Désolé...

- Non... Tony?, osa t-elle.

- Oui?

- Tu l'aimes? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais le sourire de cent milles watts qui illumina son visage et l'éclat de ses yeux auraient valu tous les aveux du monde.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi peu après, et celui ci les mena droit à l'aéroport.

Le confort était plus que relatif, l'avion n'étant composé que d'un grand habitacle où les agents s'installèrent. Gibbs cala son dos contre la paroi droite et les trois autres agents s'installèrent en face, à l'opposé.

Ils étaient tous littéralement épuisés par la courte nuit... et leurs activités nocturnes !

C'est ainsi que Mc Gee somnola rapidement, et finit par s'endormir totalement.

Ziva et Gibbs restait éveillé, mais Tony dodelinait de la tête.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et appuya vainement sa tête contre la paroi en ramenant ses genoux près de lui.

Il regarda son patron qui l'observait silencieusement. Gibbs eut un sourire et bougea légèrement, tout en le regardant d'une manière particulière pour lui transmettre sa pensée.

Tony l'interrogea de ses prunelles vertes, puis il étira ses membres, et sous l'œil amusé de Ziva, partit à quatre pattes de l'autre coté de la paroi. Il s'assit juste à côté de son amant, n'osant plus trop bouger.

Mais Gibbs passa une main derrière son cou et caressa ses cheveux. Le jeune homme posa alors doucement la tête sur l'épaule de son aîné avec un soupir de bien-être. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les caresses qui ébouriffaient ses cheveux, se calant comme un enfant contre le coté gauche de son amant.

Durant ce temps, la jeune Israélienne regardait Gibbs. Son patron croisa son regard et elle le rassura d'un sourire.

L'ex-marine avait vite compris que la jeune femme savait et surtout respectait leur choix. Quand à Ziva, elle était maintenant certaine que Gibbs portait aussi des sentiments à Tony. Lorsque le jeune homme fut totalement endormi, elle demanda tout de même, curieuse:

« Et la règle numéro 12?

- On en trouvera bien une autre qui prendra sa place... »

La jeune femme eut bien du mal à retenir son éclat de rire, et regarda son patron.

Qu'est ce que c'était qu'une règle à côté de ce qu'ils vivaient?

Le vol était bien avancé quand Mc Gee s'éveilla enfin. Il s'aperçut qu'il était le seul éveillé, et regarda autour de lui.

Stupéfait, la bouche ouverte, son regard s'arrêta sur Tony et Gibbs.

Il passa de la tête de Tony sur l'épaule de Gibbs à la main de Gibbs dans le dos de Tony plusieurs fois avant que le jeune agent ne réalise.

Il refermait brusquement la bouche quand il croisa un regard bleu plus que connu.

Là, il ne put que bégayer:

« Patron... Vous... Vous et Tony... Vous... »

Dans le même temps, Ziva se réveilla et il préféra tourner la tête vers la jeune femme:

« J'ai... loupé quelque chose?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, Mc Gee !

Le jeune agent en resta estomaqué, ne s'attendant pas à pareille révélation. Certes, comme tout agent spécial, il restait observateur et avait remarqué la relation ambiguë qu'entretenait Gibbs et son subalterne, complice mais agrémentée de tensions parfois incompréhensibles.

Enfin, plus maintenant. Il commençait à se rendre compte, au fil de scènes passées lui revenant brusquement en mémoire, que cette tension résidait plus dans un jeu de séduction inconsciente, une sorte de « Je t 'aime, moi non plus ».

Mais visiblement, le jeu avait pris fin sans même qu'il ne l'ai remarqué.

Il avait toujours pensé Gibbs hétéro, mais finalement, s'il se remémorait ses 3 mariages désastreux, qu'il change de goût n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée!

Quand à Tony, ça le surprenait, oui.

Et toutes ces filles dans son lit, dont il se vantait si bien?

Il se promit de lui demander quelques explications, curieux.

Il lança de nouveau un regard vers les deux amants et s'aperçut que Gibbs ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Il couvait son chaton d'un langoureux regard.

Protecteur.

Tendre.

Amoureux.

Tout simplement.

Mc Gee sourit et se recala dans son coin, se rendormant rapidement afin de combler les quelques heures restantes.

_Voili, voilou !_

_Il est vrai, ça part légèrement en guimauve, mais j'avais aussi envie de voir Gibbs exprimer des sentiments, et j'ai trouvé que le « mon chaton », avec ce côté « protection » sortait bien meiux q'un « chéri » ou « mon ange » ou voila, quoi ! XD_

_A bientôt pour l 'épilogue ( très long ) ! =)_


	10. Chapitre 10 Epilogue

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Et voilà, je suis de retour pour poster l'ultime chapitre de « Voyage, voyage »..._

_Un peu triste que l'histoire se termine, mais aussi contente de l'avoir menée a bout ! ^^_

_Alors, Je vous laisse de suite apprécier ce Chapitre Dixième, la conclusion que j'espère réussie de cette fiction ..._

_Enjoy ! _

Chapitre 10 : Épilogue. 

Le pilote, qui annonçait l'atterrissage imminent a Washington, les fit tous sursauter.

Tony bougea doucement son cou, engourdi, un peu étourdi d'avoir dormi dans cette position. Ziva s'étirait et Mc Gee bailla pendant que Gibbs allongeait ses jambes et assouplissait ses épaules et sa nuque.

Puis l'avion s'ébranla en touchant le sol, et Mc Gee, qui commençait brusquement à se lever, retomba tout aussi vite sur ses fesses. L'Israélienne ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard moqueur et, vexé, le plus jeune prit son sac de voyage et sortit le premier dés les portes ouvertes. Gibbs le suivit, accompagné des autres.

Il était 15h30, un taxi les attendait déjà. Ils s'y engouffrèrent rapidement et le chauffeur démarra après leur avoir poliment demandé si le voyage s'était bien passé.

Question a laquelle Gibbs répondit par un bref hochement de tête, et la fin du voyage se termina en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée au NCIS.

A peine franchirent-ils les portes de l'ascenseur qu'une tornade brune, gothique et sautillante, se jeta sur eux et les serra un à un a les en étouffer.

« Gibbs! Tu sais que tu es parti si vite que tu ne m'as même pas dis « au revoir »?, le fustigea la scientifique en le suivant a travers toute la pièce.

-Affaire urgente, Abby ! L'avion n'avait pas l'intention de nous attendre... »

Les autres agents souriaient des demi-reproches de la jeune femme, et Abby se retourna vers eux d'un air faussement fâché:

« Et vous, vous n'avez pas fait mieux ! Je me suis retrouvée toute seule du jour au lendemain, abandonnée, et...

- Tu as reçus les prélèvements, Abb?

- Oui, Gibbs ! Tout inculpe Ivanov, les preuves sont évidentes !, lui expliqua la laborantine en reprenant son sérieux.

- Parfait, Abb... »

Il lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue avant de prendre la direction du bureau de Vance, où il entra sans frapper.

« Gibbs, fit le directeur en se levant, ravi de vous revoir en bonne santé. Comment s'est passé le voyage du retour?

- Agréable, Léon. Ivanov? », demanda t-il.

Il préférait ne pas tourner autour du pot et voulait savoir de suite de quoi il en retournait actuellement.

Vance lui expliqua les formalités avec les autorités françaises, et lui assura qu'Ivanov serait rapatrié dés que la guérison de sa blessure le permettrait. Ses complices étaient quand a eux déjà arrivés par avion spécial, et des agents les interrogeaient pour pouvoir reconstituer exactement le fil du trafic et des agissements de la bande terroriste.

Il lui précisa que son équipe était a présent déchargée de l'affaire, et le félicita pour la résolution de cette enquête. Des récompenses leur seront attribuées avec, entre autres, une prime pour chacun d'entre eux.

« Et, bien sûr, Gibbs, vous et votre équipe êtes, dés ce soir, en congé. J'aurais aimé ne pas vous presser d'écrire vos rapports, mais j'en ai besoin en urgence, aussi me les faudrait-il ce soir sur mon bureau. Profitez de votre après-midi pour les rédiger. »

Gibbs ne songea pas a protester, aussi bien pour les rapports que pour les congés.

Etre en congés forcés l'aurait peut être frustré il y a encore une semaine mais, a présent, l'idée de se reposer avec Tony lui plaisait.

Et pas qu'un peu.

Il avait beaucoup de choses a lui dire, importantes, comme ses sentiments, par exemple, pour commencer !

Ce serait déjà un bon début, soupira t-il après lui même.

Vance se méprit sur ce soupir et lui réaffirma que ces quelques jours de vacances lui feront le plus grand bien.

Gibbs hocha la tête et … le remercia, devant un Léon hébété.

Il redescendit et expliqua a ses agents le programme et tous se mirent au travail, préssés de s'écrouler rapidement sur leur lit.

Lorsqu'il leur parla des congés, Tony ne peut s'empécher de le vriller de son regard vert.

Il était un peu inquiet, en fait.

Il ne savait pas comment cette relation pouvait tourner.

Sûr de ses sentiments, il ne les lui avait pas encore avoués, de peur de l'éffrayer et de le faire fuir, même si ses lèvres le brulaient de vouloir sortit ces 3 mots.

Enfin, pour les aveux c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Quand aux sentiments de son amant... Il sentait que Gibbs avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, mais l'aimait-il vraiment ?

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un petit message qui s'affichait sur son ordinateur.

« Tony ? Tu rêves ? Tu comptes finir a minuit ? J'ai peur d'être déjà endormi a cette heure là... »

L'Italien leva les yeux.

Ce message était a mi chemin du rappel à l'ordre et ... d'une invitation déguisée.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un grand sourire. S'il décodait bien, Gibbs l'invitait a dormir... ou a passer la soirée avec lui.

Enfin, bref, ça revenait au même s'ils comptaient faire autre chose que rejoindre Morphée.

Malgré lui, il sourit et des images défilèrent devant ses yeux, lui donnant des frissons. Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui !

Le mouvement d'une chaise que l'on tire le ramena a la réalité, et il se rendit compte que ça faisait 10 bonnes minutes qu'il ne faisait plus rien...

Il jeta un coup d'œil a Ziva qui s'apprêtait a faire une pause café et se concentra a nouveau, décidé a en finir au plus vite.

Ziva était épuisée, chose rare, et, après avoir réalimenté Gibbs et ses collègues en caféine, elle leur dit qu'elle descendait voir sa jeune amie scientifique.

Abby lui tomba littéralement dessus, excitée comme une puce.

« Ziva ! T'en as mis un temps a venir ! Ziva, Ziva, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé la bas !

- Eh bien, plein de choses ! D'abord, nous avons examiné le navire puis...

- Non, non ! Entre Tony et Gibbsou ! » , ajouta t-elle, malicieuse.

La jeune Goth connaissait suffisamment bien Tony et Gibbs pour savoir que quelque chose s'était produit.

Ils avaient l'air plus sereins.

Plus calmes.

Oui, c'était ça, presque épanouis.

Décidée a en savoir plus, elle assaillit la jeune Israélienne de questions :

« Ils se sont rapprochés ? Je veux dire, rapprochés, rapprochés ? Embrassés ? Est ce qu'ils ont...

- Abby ! Ça concerne leur vie privée ! », répondit Ziva, énigmatique.

La scientifique poussa un petit cri et se mit a tourner autour d'elle en frétillant impatiemment :

« Ziva ! Ils ont une vie privée ! Une vie privée ensemble ! Oh mon Dieu, ils ont... , ils ont couchés ensemble ! , s'exclama t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça ! , la contredit son interlocutrice, gênée d'avoir inconsciemment délivré des informations qui pourraient valoir le prochain pied de sa chaise scié pas Tony, ou pire encore...

Au lieu de répondre, Abby se jeta à son cou en murmurant des « c'est fantastique ! » a tout bout de champ.

Prétextant son rapport a finir, Ziva la fit lâcher, voulant surtout éviter a tout prix de divulguer d'autres informations sous l'interrogatoire experts de son amie...

Elle remonta, se rassit devant son ordinateur, mais croisa un regard bleu sceptique.

Troublée, certaine que Gibbs avait compris qu'Abby l'avait fait parler, elle s'excusa du regard.

Il eut un hochement de tête, et un très léger sourire. Il ne lui en voulait pas. De toute manière, Abby semblait être au courant bien avant lui des ses sentiments, alors, qu'elle sache a présent n'était pas génant.

La journée touchait a sa fin et l'Italien rangeait son bureau en soupirant, heureux d'avoir enfin fini ce rapport. Franchement, quel barbe ça avait été, une vraie galère !

Il était préssé de retrouver son amoureux, qui avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il prit son sac en même temps que Mc Gee, qui avait lui aussi terminé. Ziva était rentrée chez elle il y a peu et Tony, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, n'avait pas réussi a finir avant elle.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et s'interposa au moment ou les portes se fermaient sur Mc Gee. Le trajet fut silencieux jusqu'à ce que Tim, curieux, ne demanda :

« Tony ?

- Oui ? », fit l'intéressé en se tournant vers lui.

Le plus jeune n'y tint plus et lacha tout d'un coup :

« Et toutes ces Britney, Morgane, et Olivia ? Tu ne les inventais pas, quand même ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'était des coups d'un soir, la plupart du temps. Et je n'ai jamais précisé que Morgane était une fille. Ca, c'est ton cerveau qui l'a dit, Mc Geek ! »

Tim piqua un fard, conscient de l'ambiguité du prénom et l'ascenseur stoppa sa course.

Tony en sortit le sourire aux lèvres en souhaitant de bonnes vacances au plus jeune, et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Il n'avait pas revu son amant depuis qu'il s'était éclipsé pour aller chez le directeur. Il se doutait que celui ci vérifierait leurs rapports avant de rentrer chez lui.

Ce qui lui laissait le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer chez lui.

Sa voiture démarra.

Les hypothèses du jeune homme était éxactes. Redescendu, Gibbs feuilletait leurs rapports d'un regard entendu. C'était bon. Ils s'étaient appliqués.

Il les monta rapidement au directeur, retourna vers son bureau, éteignit les lumières, et s'éclipsa enfin, préssé de se retrouver sous un jet d'eau tiède qui dénouera ses muscles.

20 minutes plus tard, il y était et savourait le sensation de l'eau dégoulinant sur son corps, un sourire au visage.

Il se savonna, se rinça et sortit propre et détendu.

Après s'être habillé, chemise noire, et pantalon assorti, quelqu'un lui ayant dit un jour que le noir lui allait a merveille, il ouvrit son frigo.

Il se figea quelques secondes avant d'attraper son portable et de commander Chinois. Si l'Italien venait; il était certain qu'il avait compris son message; il serait surement aussi affamé que lui.

A peine en était t-il là de ses réflexions que la sonnette retentit. Il récupérait les plats chinois qu'il posait sur la table basse quand la sonnerie se fit entendre une deuxième fois.

Le livreur de nouveau ?, s'étonna t-il. Prestement, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face avec un Tony légèrement rougissant, une bouteille a la main, sur le pas de la porte.

Attendrit, tandis qu'il s'effacait pour le laisser entrer, il dit :

« Entre ! Depuis quand as tu pris l'habitude de sonner ?

- 2 minutes ! », lui répondit le jeune homme.

Tony lui souriait et Gibbs lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres. L'Italien lui tendit la bouteille :

« Pour toi...

- Merci » , fit l'ex-marine en l'embrassant rapidement de nouveau. Il avait bien envie d'aller plus loin mais préféra calmer ses ardeurs. Après tout, si on y réfléchissait, c'était leur tout premier « rendez-vous officiel »...

Tony en avait aussi conscience, et s'éloigna à contre cœur de son amant.

« Tu as faim ?, lui demanda le plus agé.

- Je meurs de faim !

- Tant mieux. Prends des forces », répondit Gibbs avec un clin d'oeil.

Tony sourit au sous entendu, qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et suivit son amoureux.

Ils mangèrent calmement et parlèrent de beaucoup de choses. Arrivé au déssert, Gibbs partit chercher la glace et Tony se leva discrètement pour le suivre.

Au moment où il ouvrait le couvercle, 2 bras l'encerclèrent et des lèvres douces se posèrent dans son cou.

Instinctivement, il releva la tête en émettant un léger bruit de ronronnement.

« Tony... Le dessert ! »

En guise de réponse, Tony lui mordilla la nuque, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était plus, mais alors plus du tout dans l'optique d'une glace au chocolat.

Gibbs sourit. Coincé comme il était face au plan de travail, son champ d'action était moindre, et il ne pouvait que subir les mains douces qui titillaient les boutons de sa chemise.

Frustré, il se retourna soudainement pour se plaquer contre son amant et le faire reculer jusqu'au salon. Pris au piège sous les assauts brulants de son patron, Tony trébucha et s'affala sur le canapé, Gibbs au dessus de lui, le regard carnassier...

Il commença a déshabiller l'Italien mais celui ci donna un coup de hanche pour le retourner et ils tombèrent sur le tapis.

L'embrassant a perdre haleine, Tony continuait son exploration, interrompue par leur chute, quand quelques mots le firent sursauter :

« Attends... Tony... »

Le plus jeune fut légèrement surprit mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Tony... Arrêtes... »

Cette fois ci, il releva la tête, inquiet.

Gibbs était légèrement haletant, mais semblait surtout noué, prit de beaucoup d'émotion.

L'ex-marine leva une main, et caressa doucement la joue de son amant...

« Je t'aime. », lui chuchota t-il doucement, les iris bleus plantés dans les iris verts.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux.

Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ces trois mots de manière si poignante, si vraie, et si naturelle en même temps.

La gorge nouée, il réussit enfin a répondre, a libérer enfin ses mots :

« Je t'aime aussi... Ti amo... Jay... »

Gibbs le prit tendrement dans ses bras, lui embrassant tendrement le visage et le cou.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes puis Tony se mit a rougir, et, sa libido se rappelant férocement a lui entre ses jambes, il finit par se jeter passionnément sur les lèvres de son vis a vis.

La danse endiablée reprit, semblant ne jamais pouvoir d'arrêter, tant leur corps et leur cœur en voulaient toujours plus...

_**Quelques mois plus tard...**_

« Humm... Ca sent bon ! », fit un homme aux yeux électriques, en entrant dans une cuisine spacieuse.

Il s'approcha de la cuisinière où une sauce mijotait a feu doux et approchait une cuillère quand...

« Jay ! Pas touche ! », le gronda un Tony amusé en lui donnant une petite tape.

Gibbs se retourna et regarda son amant avec tendresse. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et demanda :

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Sauce tomate ?

- Bolognaise !, répondit le plus jeune en souriant. Il attrapa la cuillère et lui fit gouter.

- Je peux t'aider ? »

L'Italien lui sourit et l'embrassa. Puis il lui demanda, un brin moqueur :

« Tu sais faire cuire des pâtes, Tesoro ?

- Tony ! », s'exclama l'ex-marine, véxé, en attrapant le paquet qu'il lui tendait.

Il commença a faire chauffer l'eau.

Tony aimait cuisiner, et cuisinait plus régulièrement que Jethro.

Ce dernier était bon joueur de reconnaître que son Italien d'amour était aussi nettement plus doué. Ils avaient emménagés ensemble il y a peu, d'un commun accord. Ils souhaitaient un endroit rien qu'a eux, sans les souvenirs du passé, où ils pourraient profiter du présent et se tourner vers l'avenir.

La maison de Gibbs rappelait trop de douloureux événements, et Tony n'était pas spécialement attaché a son appartement, où trop de femmes et d'hommes sans importances, faisant office de lots consolation, avaient circulés.

Aucun passé ne viendrait troubler cette maison là.

Située près de la ville, mais aussi a la lisière de la campagne, elle était idéale. De taille correcte, chacun y avait trouvé sa place.

Le sous sol s'était transformé en atelier où Gibbs travaillait ce qui lui plaisait tant : le bois. Quand au salon, un écran plat tronait au milieu des canapés, entouré d'une grande bibliothèque, composée de dizaines et de dizaines de DVD mais aussi de CD, de livres, de Bandes Dessinées leur appartenant.

L'étage donnait place a trois chambres. L'une d'elle était la leur, petit nid douillet décoré avec soin, les deux autres des chambres d'amis pour l'instant.

Bien sur, la maison était aussi équipée d'une salle de bain et de toilettes.

Par devant, une allée accueillait les deux voitures, mais, par derrière, on y trouvait un petit jardin et une terrasse, où ils aimaient manger.

En parlant de nourriture, leurs amis avaient été invités a manger pour la crémaillère 2 semaines auparavant.

Mc Gee et Ziva, tout comme le médecin légiste et la jeune scientifique, avaient beaucoup aimé la maison. Le repas s'était soldé de grands éclats de rire et tous avait passé une excellente soirée, voire une excellente nuit pour Abby qui voulait absolument découvrir les chambres d'amis.

Mais aujourd'hui, Tony cuisinait Italien pour d'autres convives.

En effet, Will était enfin revenu de Lybie, et , ayant appris que Jethro avait enfin accepté ce qu'il ressentait, il avait souhaité rencontrer plus particulièrement Tony, au grand plaisir de celui ci qui s'en voulait encore un peu de leur première rencontre.

Les deux hommes en avait donc profité pour l'inviter, lui et sa petite amie, dés le premier weekend de libre.

Gibbs était heureux de revoir enfin Will, et Tony voulait absolument le connaître, maintenant qu'il ne le voyait plus comme une menace !

« Tu sais que j'ai été jaloux de Will lorsque je l'ai rencontré, la première fois ?

- Vraiment ?, lui répondit l'ex-marine, étonné.

- Oui. Tu embrassais cet homme que je ne connaissais pas, vous aviez l'air très proche, tu souriais et tu t'inquiétais... Moi, déjà amoureux de toi, je l'ai presque pris pour un concurrent ! , lui expliqua t-il en souriant.

- Il l'a senti...

- Hein ? »

Gibbs se retourna et, souriant, lui expliqua :

« Il m'a clairement dit que tu t'intéressais à moi, et m'a suggéré par la même occasion que je ressentais la même chose... Je l'ai envoyé bouler ! Will a toujours été très perspicace.

- Quelle impression j'ai du faire ! » , grimaça Tony, a moitié étranglé de rire !

Gibbs hocha la tête , replongé dans les souvenirs de ce moment.

« Je n'avais rien a craindre, en plus ! Tu m'as bien dis qu'il allait se marier avec Lilou, n'est ce pas ?

- Exact. Mais rien a craindre, pas si sûr ! Je ne t'ai jamais dis que Will a toujours été bisexuel ?

- Sérieusement ? , demanda le jeune homme, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Sérieusement ! Mais, t'inquiètes pas, nous ne sommes que des amis ! Entre nous, je te dirais que je préfère les Italiens aux yeux verts et qui... »

Tony le coupa en l'embrassant fougueusement, mais l'ancien militaire l'arrêta brutalement.

« Les pates ! », s'exclama t-il.

Lesdites pâtes étaient presque sorties de la casserole et Gibbs s'empressa de baisser le feu.

Au moment même, on sonna à la porte. Après un regard a son homme, le jeune homme enleva son tablier et alla accueillir ses invités.

« Hello !, lança Will a la cantonade !

Tony lui répondit, lui serra la main, les laissa entrer, avant de se tourner vers la jolie femme blonde qui l'accompagnait.

« Lilou, voici Tony, le compagnon de … Jet !, s'exclama t-il !

L'ex-marine venait en effet de sortir de la cuisine et Will le serra dans ses bras.

« Je disais donc : le compagnon de Jethro. Jet, Tony, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Lilou, ma future épouse ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant l'air sérieux et le ton faussement pompeux que Will avait prit.

Les deux hommes les félicitèrent et les emmenèrent faire une petite visite.

Le diner qui suivit fut joyeux et la soirée se prolongea très tard. Il fut décidé qu'ils resteraient dormir cette nuit.

Après que Will et Lilou furent montés se coucher, les deux agents s'écroulèrent dans le canapé, épuisés de leur soirée.

« Dodo ?, demanda l'ancien-militaire en caressant les cheveux de Tony.

- Humm... Oui... », répondit le jeune homme, a moitié endormi sur ses genoux.

Gibbs sourit et l'embrassa avec douceur.

Finalement, ils était bien, là, sur ce canapé...

Heureux.

Ensemble.

_**FIN ! !**_

_Et voilà, It's the end..._

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette fic, soutenue et aidée par vos reviews... _

_Merci, sincèrement, merci a tous ^^ _

_Et si vous pouviez m'exprimer une dernière fois vos avis sur ce Happy End ( et sur la fiction dans son entier) , j'en serais très contente =)_

_Et j'ai d'ailleurs une bonne nouvelle pour vous !_

_Je reviens bientôt, oui, oui, ma seconde fiction est déjà écrite, plus courte, mais toujours avec nos deux loulous du NCIS ! Et pour les petits(es ) coquins(es) , elle sera, devinez quoi, classée M ! _

_J'espère que ceux qui ont appréciés cette histoire iront jeter un coup d'oeil sur la seconde ^^ , qui arrivera, je pense la semaine prochaine, sous le titre « Le temps de la nuit »... _

_A bientôt =)_

_Zoline_


End file.
